Luck run's out
by twilight-maximumride-cross
Summary: To think that maybe the world is safe is stupid. To think that you can escape just once more is idiotic. Because nothing in this world ever goes the way you want. Maximum Ride and Twilight Crossover
1. Chapter 1

Two years from Antarctica, a year after Fang and I happened and a month after we destroyed Itex, it happened. Well not exactly it. Jeb made an appearance as the voice.

He said to make our way to a small town called Forks. He would instruct me from there. The town was soaked when we got there. Just getting there after a down pour.

I was shown a picture of the house, which Angel relayed around. It had been bought under a private name, but now belonged to us. Us. The flock.

The first thing I heard when I said this, no, started saying this to the flock, was two squeals of delight. We are finally getting the home we wished for. Three rooms. Angel and Gaz, Ig and Nudge, than Fang and I. The top floor had three bedrooms and a bathroom. An ensuite in Fang and my bedroom. The bottom floor had a kitchen and lounge. A forest backed our house.

This was all going great. Everyone getting years worth of grit washed off, the kitchen was stocked and clothes we already there. Mum and Ella apparently did the clothes, for there was a note saying so. Jeb said something else. I think this is the bit I was dreading.

'_Max, one more thing.'_

'_Yeah?'_

'_School starts tomorrow.'_


	2. Chapter 2

"These are your schedules, and map of the school." Said the old lady in the seat. We had arrived at the school. The small school. It's got cottage like rooms scattered around everywhere. "Also, this slip is to be signed by each of your teachers."

"Ok." I say. This office feels so crowded, even though only half the flock and this woman are in here. Ang and Gaz both had to go to a school next door. Both of them where jumping for joy when they found out we're going to school. Me though? I'm ready to die.

Walking out side I take a breath of relief. "School! So, you three will have classes together, but do we have lunch together? Because I don't want to look weird by myself. Everyone staring at me. What if someone sees! What if-"

"Nudge!" I shout out in frustration. This whole thing is taking a toll on my nerves. I feel like everyone is going to turn into erasers. They started making them again once they realised how unsuccessful the robots where. "No one will know. If they do than contact Ang, she's in reach. Lunch we all have together." I say, handing out our schedules.

"Which way do I go?" Nudges shortest sentence.

"Just a sec." I say, putting a finger up. _'Ang, how are you guys going?'_

'_Max! I made a friend. Everyone is clear in this town. No dangers.' _She responds happily.

'_Have fun, tell Gaz to be good.'_

'_Yes Max.' _She responds as I feel her leaving my mind.

"Looks like where all good!" I say happily, a weight falling off my shoulders. Starting to walk forward Fang pulls me close, arm around my waist.

"Relax." He breathes. "Now, which way?" He asks, looking around. It isn't raining at the moment, but it looks like it will. The clouds make me feel closed in. Claustrophobic.

Some guy seemed to appear out of no where. Resisting the urge to punch him, I just lean further into Fang. "Do you need help?" He asks, looking at me. His blonde hair is gelled in the wrong way, his blue eyes piercing.

"Just point in the direction of room five and three." Fang snaps. We are all very over protective of our flock. Strangers don't mix well.

"Err… that way," The boy mumbled. He looked like he was going to pee his pants. Better take it easy on the kids in this school.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Err… my names Max." What am I meant to say? 'Hi, I'm a mutant freak and just defeated a company that wanted to kill the world'? I don't think that would go down well.

"Nick." One word sentences for his fans.

"Hi, I'm Jeff." Iggy was a bit better. So, where standing at the front for our third period class. Further (Maths subject in Australia). Every other class was great. Easy to get through, and no introductions. But this class the teacher wanted one.

"Where did you come from?" Asked the teacher, he looked overly annoyed. Most likely because our speech was so short. So, where do we come from? Err, where was the last place we where, for more than a week.

'_Born and raised in Death Valley.' _Fang mumbles so low that only we hear.

"Arizona." I say, taking the one place that I love. Mum and Ella live there. They better visit at some point. So, class. First was English, than was history and now is further. Than lunch, biology – shiver – and than PE. Fang, Iggy and I have all classes together.

"Ok." The teacher mumbles. People are staring at us. All I do is step closer to Fang. Less likely to hurt someone that way. "Sit over there please." The teacher instructs. Three seats in the back are not taken. Perfect. I walk over there with Fang by my side and Iggy with his hand lightly touching my shoulder. He should be fine soon. Just has to get his feel for the place.

I touch Ig's hand telling him to sit. I sit with Fang on my other side. So, I'm a sixteen-year-old mutant, going to her first safe school. Shutting my eyes I ignore the lecture. Not like I need to hear it. Learnt everything that you need on the outside. Got my basic maths, so this isn't needed.

"Ms Ride." Some one shouted. "Ms Ride." Ride. Hmmm… I think that's meant to be me. But Ms Ride? Come on. I don't answer to that. Even the erasers call me Max. Well that or dead. A snigger comes from either side of me. Maybe I should open my eyes and answer. Maybe, or maybe not. A few foot steps are heard, and heavy breathing. What's the worst he can do? Send me to the principal. God. Detention? Get Angel to help me with that.

Opening me eyes I come face to face with a red-faced man. I had to bite my lip here, just to stop myself laughing. It was comical. Just like a white coat when they get annoyed. "Sup?" I ask, keeping a straight face.

"_Oh no, the great Max is in trouble with a teacher." _Iggy hisses. Looking at him I can see that he is close to tears, his laughter silent. On my other side Fang is the same. But at his words they both crack up laughing, filling the whole room with the voices. All heads turn our way and the teacher looks like steams about to come out his ears. He turns on the guys.

"What is so funny?" Asks the teacher. I stuff my hand over my mouth at this. It's such a normal thing and it's happening to us.

"Nothing sir," Iggy says, trying to do a British accent. I join in on the laughter. The teacher starts to talk but a small rumble interrupts him.

"That would be me." I voice, as my stomach complains. I didn't eat that much cause of nerves. Bad idea it seems. "When's lunch?" I ask innocently.

"Lunch is in half an hour. Now, you three need to learn some manners." The teacher shouts.

"Manners. My dog ate them." Fang says, like he's talking about the weather. "He got a tad hungry." The rest of the room are trying to stop their laughter.

"Do you have the answer?" The teacher asks, looking at me like nothing just happened. Answers? Is this what it's all about. An answer.

"Which one? Forty-two? Because that's the answer to the meaning of life. Well, according to hitch hikers guide to the galaxy." I answer back. Ella made us watch it once when we where over. Any way, he needs to say what he's talking about. Because I'm no Angel. "If it isn't than you need to say what the question is, cause I can't read minds." I say, knowing what is about to happen. As I predicted Ig and Fang burst out laughing. Everyone looks confused at them as I keep a straight face, looking at the pissed off teacher.

"Stop talking back. Manners, please." He says, like its obvious. Stupid teacher. "3x + 2y = 4. How do you work out what y equals?" How the hell am I meant to know that?

"And that's useful in life how?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Max!" A voice cried out to me as I was sitting down. Looking over I smiled as an African girl ran to me with a two trays of food. "Oh my god. That was so weird. Who knew school would be like that. It wasn't hard but I was told to sit out for PE. But I convinced him to let me play. It was so much fun. I played a thing called volleyball. So good…" She was silenced by Ig's lips as she sat down.

We have our own table, because we don't want to sit with any one. Plus people think where pigs, I had two trays of food, and I'm planning to go back for more. So hungry. "That's great hunny. Any one heard from Ang yet?" I ask, knowing that she would talk to Nudge.

"She said that she made a friend. Also that her teacher is really nice and that Gazzy let of one of his… err… talents. The boys loved it." Nudge said around a sandwich. Her eyes drifted for a second and than went large.

"Nudge?" I ask quietly. Something's wrong.

"Angel said where in the clear right?" She asked. I give her a nod. "Than what's that?" She points out to a table. Looking across the cafeteria I see a table with six people. All have pale skin, which seems to be the normal thing in this town. We look a bit weird with tanned skin. There all having small conversations, but only one of them is eating. A brown _haired_, brown eyed girl. What a waste of food.

Looking again I see the problem. There all inhumanly beautiful, something all erasers are. The men are all built, and seem to give of a warning to everyone else. 'Stay away'. The bronze haired one looks over at us and I feel a feather light touch in my mind. But not an Angel touch. Something different. I throw up as many mental blacks as possible and the bronze haired guy starts to look frustrated.

"You feel that?" Fang asks. So I wasn't the only one. I give a slight nod.

"Ang said where clear, and there not eating. The black haired one is to small." Nudge starts off, listing the possibilities.

"Well, I'm out of the game this time. To many noises." Complains Ig. He hates not being able to hear them. It has helped us many times.

"Brown head girl is eating." I say as the black head looks over to us.

"Well there not on a murderous rampage." Points out Fang. True, there not.

'_Max!'_ shrieks Angel. She sounds relieved. _'Sorry for intruding. But, my friend is going down to a place called La Push beach tomorrow night. Can we go? She said that a pile of people are going.'_

"Guys, who wants to go to the beach tomorrow?" I ask, trying to get onto a lighter topic. Angel will warn us, and if she doesn't, they won't attack with this many people around. They can't be that stupid.

"Me! Where do you think La Push is?" Nudge asks, wonder in her voice.

"I'm game." Fang and Ig answer at the same time.

'_Yay!' _comes Angels excited reply. Suddenly a loud sound goes off, that makes me grab Fang. A bell. So we have had that bell all day, but it still freaks me out. At the school whenever a new experiment was made they would sound a bell.

"It's ok baby." Fang coos into my ear. He wraps a hand around my waist and pulls me up. "Come on. Time for class." I give a small nod and lean into him. School is torture.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

As we walk into the science room my skin crawls. "Can we go? Not like we need this." I whisper as all eyes fall to us.

"Max, it's just an hour. We will be fine." Ig whispers. We walk up to the teacher who introduces himself as Mr Banner. He tells us to sit in the middle, where there are a few spare spaces. Luckily the spaces are together. He also said something about PDA. I wonder what that is.

"So, are you free on Saturday?" A girl whispers to Fang. Her voice is high pitched and nasally. Her clothes to small and her hair bleached.

"No." Is Fangs short answer. The girl just gives a small giggle in which I cringe at.

"Now class. We are coming to our last week of hybrids." The teacher starts. A shiver rolls down my back. Fang takes my hand giving it a small squeeze for comfort.

"Can there be human hybrids?" A male asks. He has black greasy hair and a bad acne problem.

"Scientists have thought of that, but have not gone through with the procedure. It is inhuman." The teacher says. I think I was a bit shocked at that, but Iggy started. A small laugh escaped his lips. Fang and I joined him at that as everyone watched us. This is the second time today that we have cracked up in class, and no one knows why.

"_Inhuman!"_ Comes a small hiss from Iggy. _"Oh yes, because they would really pamper there experiments. Would you like an ordurve sir?"_ At that we crack it. I feel tears run down my cheeks and my stomach muscles tighten. Defiantly a story for the flock.

Before the teacher can say anything the bell goes. That quietens me fast as I take a deep breath. Worst thing to do. Two arms wrapped around my waist and as quick as lightening I jammed my elbow in its gut. Only problem is that who ever it was caught my arm first. "Baby." Fang whispered in my ear. I instantly melted into his embrace. "It's ok. Let's get to our last class and than we can go home." I give a small nod as he kisses the top of my head. Got to love Fang.

OoOoOoOoOoO0oO

"Can we please join in?" I ask the coach. Coach Clapp. Stupid name. But I won't tell him that, because I want him on my good side.

"You want to join in for running?" Laughed the Coach. What!? A girl can love sport too. And me of all people.

"Yeah, is there something wrong with that?" This is sort of pissing me off. Fang and Ig are on either side of me, backing me up. Sport is a way to vent.

"It's a bit of a waste to just sit here." Ig pipes in. The coach literally strokes his chin like an evil scientist. Weird.

"Fine, but I don't have clothes for you today. You will get them tomorrow, but what your wearing should be fine." He replies, walking off. Should be? They're shorts and a top. Singlet underneath to keep the wings in. The guys are wearing similar clothes. The cold doesn't really affect us any more.

The three off us walk toward the group of people surrounding the coach. The plastic's, as some people have called them, have the shorts so short that they look like undies. My god. Looking more I see three people from the table at lunch. The bronze, brunette and black head. Interesting… not. "To start off lets do three laps around the gym and than races." With that he blows a whistle.

"Last one back has to do dishes tonight." I call, running off. I think some people gave me stares saying that I'm crazy. But Fang and Ig new what I was talking about, because I could hear them.

"Not fair!" Ig grumbles, starting to speed up. Still running I dodge a few people, pushing past them. I push myself faster and faster, trying to let my head start be some use. Leaning forward I drive myself more. One lap down, two to go.

"Like, show off." Snorts a curly brown haired girl. The one next to her sticks her nose in the air.

"Slacking Max." Shouts Ig, as he sprints beside me. We dodge the people around us, over taking everyone.

"She is." Laughs Fang, on my other side. There ganging up on me!

"Not fair." I ground out. "Err… guys." They each nod. "Are we going to fast?" I ask as we start to lap some people again. Some of them seem to be heaving and panting while a few are just breaking a sweat.

"Do you really care?" Ig says, sarcasm lacing his voice. He knows me to well.

"Nope." I laugh, pouring myself into the last half a lap. The people here are slow, and that's an understatement. But at least we can race, and maybe someone will speed up a touch.

Finishing the lap I look at Ig and Fang. Both of them arrive at exactly the same time. "Draw." I say in a singsong voice. Both their faces drop. "Explore the town tonight. We will eat out." I say for comfort. I really don't feel like an argument.

"Maybe then we can have some time." Fang breathes into my ear as he wraps his arms around my waist. Turning around I capture his lips with my own.

A cough interrupts us as someone taps me on the shoulder. "You free this weekend?" Comes from the blonde kid from this morning. Did he just ask me out!? I am here kissing a guy, my boyfriend, and he asks me out? I'm pulled out of my thoughts as Fang tries to get past me. Try and fail. We don't need a fight at the moment. "Being hold off by a girl… hu! Weak." Wrong thing to say for him.

Fang stops as I swing around, fist out. "Want to say that again?" I ask, seething. Fang holds me off with not much trouble. Stupid strong mutants. But this guy needs to die.

"Which one?" He asks with a cocky grin. God he is stupid. "Where I asked you out or said that this guy is as weak as a girl." He doesn't get it! He steps forward a touch. A touch too much for him. My fist connects with his cheek and a crack is heard. Well a crack is heard for us bird kids.

"Max!" Iggy shouts, instantly knowing what I did. A scream follows.

"_Humans are as frail as an egg."_ I hiss.

"Doesn't mean you should hit them. More of a reason not to, don't you think?" Iggy reason's as I feel my body shake. Fang of course would be the cause of this because he's laughing.

Looking around I see everyone but three people flood to this guy. Those three would be the brunette, bronze and black-headed people from lunch. They would be staring at me. "Wow man, she broke your jaw." Someone shouts out in shock. Come on! Is that really that amazing? I start laughing with Fang at their faces.

"Fill in the blind guy." Iggy says, clearly annoyed.

"Let's see. This would be because of the shock written on their faces. Plus that guy's crying. It doesn't hurt that much!" I say, laughter mixing in. I have had my fair share of broken bones.

"Not for us, but I don't think there really like us Max." Iggy says. No one is looking at us, there all crowded around the guy still. I think he fainted.

"But he fainted!" I say, falling into Fang. "I don't think I have ever done that from being hit." That brings Iggy into laughter too.

"_We have an audience." _Fang hisses, laughter stopped. I straighten out and look over to the three people. Iggy does too, creepy.

"Yes?" I ask in a sickly sweet voice.

Maximum. Jeb loves my full name.

_What the hell do you want! _I shut my eyes in concentration. Worst time for him to come in.

_Ever heard of blending in?_ Stupid question.

_Nope, tell me about it._ Sarcasm drips from my every word.

_Max, this is your home for the next while. There are still people from Itex looking for you. Please don't screw up. _What! There are still people. Dammit.

_Fine!_ I hiss, stating this is over.

Opening my eyes I look around. Not much has changed, except for the coach taking the boy to hospital, I think. "He's in my life and mind!" I fume. "As if one isn't enough, I have two people assaulting my mind!"

"Mental asylum?" Iggy teases. "Come on, let's get home." Better, before we get in trouble. Don't need that now.

"Nah, cause we would have to as well. Except maybe we wouldn't be as crazy. I mean, I can only turn invisible." Fang replies sarcastically. Nobody will believe him, thank god. We walk out the building, bags already with us.

"Don't have to show them." Points out Ig.

"Then how do you prove the voice?" I reply back happily. Finally, I can prove my point. I am not meant for the asylum.

"I don't know. But you seriously do need anger management." He says, running off in the direction of Nudge. Stupid blind mutant.


	4. Chapter 4

"I signed us up for a karaoke thing." Nudge starts rambling, just as she finished her mouth full. The little kids wanted Maccas, so that's where we ending up, eating all there food. I, by myself, ordered five large meals, with another three burgers, two drinks and four desserts. They got a bit shocked when I moved away for the others to order. "We have to sing about something from our life, and I thought fighter would be a great song. Or because of you. But of course, the guys can't sing in it, so it would just be us three. It's for tomorrow, just a lunch entertainment thing. I think there's a prize. Ipod or something. How cool is that…" Iggy put his lips on Nudges to stop the noise.

"Yeah, we have lunch then too." Angel says, replying to a thought. Do I really have to do this? More attention is horrible. I know the songs and all, but god. "Max! It will be awesome." Comes Angels reply. Damn mind reader.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Bed guys." I commanded as we step through the door. "No complaining." I say before any mouths are opened. Four pairs of feet are heard as they run up the stairs.

"And when are we going to bed." Fang whispers in my ear as arms wrap around my waist. I feel a shiver go down my spine. "Because I know I'm not ready to sleep." He nips my ear, as I melt into his embrace.

"I heard that!" Screams Iggy. Disentangling myself from Fangs arms I head up to tuck in Angel and Gaz.

"Night guys." I say, walking into there rooms. I abruptly stop, seeing a very cute sight. Both of them in one of the beds, Gaz comforting Angel, it looked. But they had obviously fallen asleep. Giving each a quick kiss on there heads, I back out of the room. A quick tap on the next door saying night and I head into the last room.

"Fang?" I whisper, not wanting to disturb the others. The room's simple. Black double bed, something I demanded from my father. He thought that I shouldn't be with Fang. He also thought that it would be good for my child hood to be in a cage. But back to the room. The beds black, walls a deep red and the floor is wood. To the left you have the ensuite. In front of the bed, on the wall are two dressers full of clothes. But in none of these places was Fang.

Walking over to the dresser I strip off the top and shorts. Looking through the dresser I find one of Fangs tops, perfect to sleep in. Lifting it over my head something stops me. I feel it being pulled away. Fang. "I don't think this is needed." He chuckles in my ear. I spin around but don't see him.

"Fang, show yourself." I command into the open space. Something pushes up against me, forcing my back into the dresser.

"I don't think so." He whispers in my ear, as a hand suddenly grabs my head, smashing his lips to mine. A hand rubs on my thigh, working itself upwards. I moan into his mouth as his hand lands on my core. His lips leave mine, as they travel along my jaw. "Baby, your already wet." His whisper is husky and low. I give another low moan as his fingers pull off my panties and push inside me. He turns me around so I'm against his naked chest. "I had to see these." His free hand roughly grabs ones of my breasts. "Bouncing around while you ran today. Do you know how hard it was not to take you then." He gives a low growl before taking off my bra.

"Fang…" I sigh, as he thrusts another finger in. He takes them out and I whimper at the loss. I feel his erection push against my back and I grind against it. He moves away and I turn around, trying to find him, to no prevail. I give a small squeak as he suddenly pushes into me. He covers my lips with his as he starts thrusting. A moan escapes as he sucks on my bottom lip.

"Max." He growls into my ear. "Cum for me." Trying to stifle my scream I bite Fangs neck. I grind against him, riding out the orgasm. He slips out of me, bringing me into his arms.

"I love you." I yawn out as he places me on the bed. He slides in with me, bringing his arms around my waist.

"I love you too."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Max! Fang! Iggy got a new power!" Comes a shriek from above me. Something starts bouncing on the bed.

"Nudge, Angel, let us get dressed." Comes Fangs sleepy voice. I just snuggle into his chest more, trying to block out all the noise. The kid's footsteps are heard as they run out the room. "School time sleeping beauty." He whispers on my lips. I reach up a bit, trying to reach them, but he moves away.

"No fair." I grumble, searching for them again. He starts tickling me suddenly. "Stop!" I laugh out, trying to catch my breath. My eyes fly open to see a naked Fang above me. He keeps tickling. "I'm up!" I shriek, pushing him off. Pushing myself out of bed, the smell of bacon hits my nose. Searching through the dressers I chuck on my panties, bra, singlet and shorts. I grab an over sized top and slid it on as I run down the stairs.

"Pancakes?" I question, seeing three big plates of it. Pancakes are more a celebration food.

"Yeah! Max, Fang, Iggy got a new power last night! It's so cool. He can control sound. I don't know how it works but he can lower a sound and make it louder. He can also make it so just certain people here stuff. How cool is that. He tried…" Gaz slaps a hand over Nudges mouth. I grab a plate, piling pancakes and bacon on it, before sitting down across from Nudge. Fang sits next to me.

"How? When?" I ask around a mouth full. A big smile becomes pronounced on Iggys face. Suddenly Angel bursts out laughing. Not a good sign.

"Well…" He starts off. "Last night someone was being a touch loud so I wanted to not hear it. Then the sound just stopped." At this I turn into Fangs chest to hide my blush. The other four burst out laughing. They start to dull down, and then suddenly stop. I look up to see them all still laughing, but the sound gone. Wow.

"Wow." Says a shocked Total. "When do I get a power?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Walking out of the classroom I follow the crowd. Apparently we're all heading towards the gym. They set up a mini stadium with mikes there. Great fun. "Max!" Yells a little voice I love.

"Baby, come here." I say out loud. A few people give me curious stares, but they drop as soon as Angel jumps into my arms. I look at her and Gaz. "You two need to be back by the end of lunch. Got it?" I ask. They give sure nods.

"Max." Nudge says, spotting me. "Come on. We need to go that way." She points towards a door. "That's where the singers go. Come on. The guys aren't coming."

"God luck sweetie." Whispers Fang as he kisses my forehead. An aww comes from Angel and Nudge. Before I can say anything Angel and Nudge pull me away and into the door. Apparently they set everything up so that once your name was called you walked out of the locker room and onto stage. A small TV was set up so we could watch the performances.

"First up are Lauren and Jessica with Fergalicious." A woman announced. "Who are you dedicating this song too?" She said into the mike. A died blonde and curly brown head walked up to the stage.

"Well me!" Squeaked the Blonde. They grabbed the mike as they started. I would tell you how it went, but I was on the ground laughing. They would be the plastics of the school, with the two short clothes and nasally voice's.

"Now we have Max, Krystal and Ariel with Because of you and Fighter." The woman said, as the three of us walked on stage. Looking out at the audience I saw the whole of the high school. I searched for a second before my eyes fell on black ones. I give a relieved smile at the boys. "Who are you dedicating this two?" At that a mike was given to each of us, the girls on each side of me.

"I won't name names." I started. If I named him then that wouldn't be a good thing. Nothing good ever happens giving your true name. "But this man is someone that my whole fl-family knows. This would also be to a few others around him." The flock knew that I was talking about Itex. "I would also like to dedicate this to my brother, for he would be here today with me if he could." At that I felt a large clump stuck in my throat. Ari's a sensitive subject. The flock knew him when he was a child, and then after a few years we came back to him being a monster. But he fought through that and for the last few months he was with me.

(M=Max, N=Nudge, A=Angel)

N=Ohhh…

M =I will not make the same mistakes that you did

I will not let myself

Cause my heart so much misery

N =I will not break the way you did,

You fell so hard

A =I've learned the hard way

To never let it get that far

M=Because of you

A+N=I never stray too far from the sidewalk

M=Because of you

A+N=I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

M=Because of you

N=I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me

M=Because of you

A=I am afraid

M=I lose my way

And it's not too long before you point it out

N=I cannot cry

Because I know that's weakness in your eyes

A=I'm forced to fake

A smile, a laugh everyday of my life

M=My heart can't possibly break

When it wasn't even whole to start with

M=Because of you

A+N=I never stray too far from the sidewalk

M=Because of you

A+N=I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

M=Because of you

N=I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me

M=Because of you

A=I am afraid

(Nudge does the echo effect)

M=I watched you die

I heard you cry every night in your sleep

A=I was so young

You should have known better than to lean on me

M= You never thought of anyone else

You just saw your pain

A=And now I cry in the middle of the night

For the same damn thing

M=Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

N=Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

A=Because of you

I try my hardest just to forget everything

M=Because of you

I don't know how to let anyone else in

N=Because of you

I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty

A=Because of you

I am afraid

M=Because of you

N=Haaa….

A=Because of you

N=Ohhhh…

At the end of this I look up at the three boys. Each of them has pain written across their faces. No one will ever know how much that song really means to us. That song describes so much, but still, it doesn't have everything we have been through. A round of applause erupts after a second. Turning to each of the girls I give a smile.

"Baby, don't cry." I whisper to Angel, wiping away her tears. "Where safe now." She gives me a big smile as her tears stop.

"Thank you!" Shouts Nudge, her eyes also sparkle with unshed tears. "The next song is Fighter. It would be dedicated to the same man. The same people." You can hear the heart ache in her voice.

A=After all you put me through

You'd think I'd despise you

N=Mmmm….

A=But in the end

I wanna thank you 'cause you made that much stronger

M=Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true

Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up

'Cause I've had enough

N=You were there by my side, always down for the ride

But your joy ride just came down in flames

'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mhm

A=After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that

I hold resentment for you

M=But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong

N='Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know

Just how capable I am to pull through

All=So I wanna say thank you

'Cause it

N=Makes me that much stronger

M=Makes me work a little bit harder

A=Makes me that much wiser

All=So thanks for making me a fighter

N=Made me learn a little bit faster

M=Made my skin a little bit thicker

A=Makes me that much smarter

All=So thanks for making me a fighter

N=ohh…

M=Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing

Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game

A=I heard you're goin' round playin', the victim now

But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame

'Cause you dug your own grave

N=After all of the fights and the lies 'cause you're wanting to haunt me

But that won't work anymore, no more, no no

It's over

M='Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture

I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down

All=So I wanna say thank you

'Cause it

N=Makes me that much stronger

M=Makes me work a little bit harder

A=Makes me that much wiser

All=So thanks for making me a fighter

N=Made me learn a little bit faster

M=Made my skin a little bit thicker

A=Makes me that much smarter

All=So thanks for making me a fighter

M=How could this man I thought I knew

Turn out to be unjust so cruel

A=Could only see the good in you

Pretended to not to see the truth

N=You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself

Through living in denial

All=But in the end you'll see

YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME

N=echoes

M=I am a fighter and I

I ain't goin' stop

A=There is no turning back

I've had enough

M=Makes me that much stronger

A=Makes me work a little bit harder

M=Makes me that much wiser

M+A=So thanks for making me a fighter

M=Made me learn a little bit faster

A=Made my skin a little bit thicker

M=Makes me that much smarter

M+A=So thanks for making me a fighter

M=Thought I would forget, but I

I remember

Cause I remember

I remember

A= Thought I would forget, but I

I remember

Cause I remember

I remember

N=Echoes

M=Makes me that much stronger

A=Makes me work a little bit harder

M=Makes me that much wiser

M+A=So thanks for making me a fighter

M=Made me learn a little bit faster

A=Made my skin a little bit thicker

N=Makes me that much smarter

All=So thanks for making me a fighter

The applause erupted, but I didn't listen. Tears where streaming down my face. In a run that was way to fast the three boys where down the stairs as we stepped of stage. "Baby." Fang whispered as he pulled me into his chest. "It's over. It's all ok. No one is coming for us. No one." A sob escaped. "Iggy; now would be a good time." Fang said to him. All of a sudden all noise except the six of us disappeared.

"There you go." Iggy said, not trying to keep it quite.

"Come here guys." I said, picking up Angel.

"Max." Starts Gaz as Fang picks him up. He's a big ten year old, but Fang isn't the average teenager. I lean into Fangs other side as Nudge and Ig joins us. "There coming for us aren't they." I can see that he's trying to be tough, but we have all had enough of this. You can't run your whole life. It's just not right.

"But I won't let anything happen." I reason, not really answering. Nothing can happen. Not again. Not never. Nothing. I can't have anything happen. Fang pulls me into him more as a new stream of tears fall.

"Baby." He whispers, even though all six of us can hear it. "Everything will be ok. Nothing will get us."

"We're stronger." Gaz pipes in, flexing an arm.

"Smarter!" Nudge laughs.

"Faster." Angel says, joining in.

"Thicker." Says Iggy with a laugh.

"We're fighters." Fang says.

"We're family." I say, wiping the tears away.

"We won!" Cheers Angel. A squeal comes from Nudge as sound comes back.

"Ok. The judges have decided." Says the woman again. "The best singers where Max, Krystal and Ariel! Come up on stage." She gestured for us to start moving. Fang and I put the kids down so they could run ahead. Fangs arm moved to my waist, as Iggys moved to Nudges.

"That's not fair!" Screech's the blonde, Lauren I think it is. As we stop in the middle of the stage, she comes running on. She stands in front of me, hands on her hips. "This biatch cheated! I am meant to win!" Another screech erupted from her lips. She raised her hand and went to slap me. In a move that was way to fast for her to see I had grabbed her hand and forced it onto her back.

"Leave. Me. Alone!" I hissed into her ear.


	5. Chapter 5

**Edwards POV**

A new family arrived yesterday. No adult is with them, and no one saw a car with them. Alice's visions disappear when she tries to see them, as if there futures are unknown. As if they could die at any second. I was at Bella's and the rest had to hunt that night; otherwise, we would have checked it out. But we have school now.

Leaning against the car with my Bella I wait for the rest of my family to pull up. Everyone is arriving but I still can't see the new kids. No one knows anything about them. Someone saw six dirty kids wondering the streets yesterday, but it might not be them. Why would they be dirty? Why is there no adult? Why here?

"I got a look!" Alice cries in relief. She has been stressed out about being 'blind'. I urge her on with my hand, searching through everyone's minds for these mystery children. "I saw six, but four go to this school and the other two to the primary school. They are walking through the forest." She points to a part of the forest. My whole family stops and stares as four figures emerge. They don't make a move out of the shadows.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Says the blonde haired girl. They all look underweight with purple bags under there eyes. They're all tall and gorgeous. If it weren't for the very heavy tans and coloured eyes, I would believe them to be vampires.

"We have a year and a half at school, then we don't have to go." States the black haired boy, his arm round the girl. Three of them heave a sigh, but one of the four looks slightly panicked.

"I can't do this by myself. I don't think I can survive without seeing one of you in sight, but a whole day!" The girl doesn't have tanned skin, but instead mocha coloured skin and chocolate curly hair. The last boy who has strawberry blonde hair has his arm around her. All of there eyes dart around, there arms tense. Looking at there clothes I feel shocked. They should be freezing.

"Hunny, Gaz will be here. Ang though, we will have to work something out for her." Mumbles the blonde girl in reassurance. She sounds worried about this 'Ang' but I don't know why anyone would be worried about school. A better question would be how they got to the school by the forest. To navigate through that is difficult, and there are so many dangers. "Come on guys." She says, but shrinks back as someone walks by her.

"Welcome to hell!" The black haired boy says as they start walking together.

"What was that about?" Emmett starts. "Welcome to hell? I swear school isn't that bad." Nodding in agreement, I try to peek into there minds, but get blocked. Not like Bella blocked, more like pushing against rubber.

OoOoOoOoOoO Time skip. Next day

It's lunch time and Alice dragged us into here. She just wanted to hear the singing. But she did say that three of the new students would be here, and this is meant to be about there life. There's something about them, and we need to find out what. No normal teenager can break a jaw so simply. Then they have all there own little jokes. Also, the first lunch, when they where discussing us, saying something about erasers, I tried to peak into there minds. The second I did that each of there minds where blocked. How do you do that unless you know someone read your mind?

"Now we have Max, Krystal and Ariel with Because of you and Fighter." The woman said, as three girls walked on stage. Apparently they're all family, but they must be adopted. "Who are you dedicating this two?" At that a mike is given to each of them. It goes Krystal, Max then Ariel; well that's what everyone's minds except a few say.

"I won't name names." Max started. A man popped up in six minds. Each the same; each doing the same things. "But this man is someone that my whole fl-family knows. This would also be to a few others around him." She sounded like she was going to say something different. I put my arm around Bella as she put her head on my chest "I would also like to dedicate this to my brother, for he would be here today with me if he could." A different picture came up. A picture of a beast.

'_Sad… fear… terrible…'_ Came Jaspers thoughts as I saw him put his hands in his head. (AN: Not going to repeat song.)

As the first song was sung I saw images flash by. Cages. Doctors. Needles. Monsters. Wings. Fighting. Hospitals. Explosions. Crying. Blood. A family. Each one was of kids. Experiments were one word that kept going through six minds. Hurt. Betrayal. Death. Flying. Six kids in cages. At a house. Flying thousands of metres in the air. Bruise's covering each. Fighting monsters.

_I lose my way_

_And it's not too long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry_

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake_

_A smile, a laugh everyday of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with._

I buried my head in Bella's hair, trying to calm down as more pictures came. Monsters. Metal and wolf. People. Men. Women. All with white coats. Needles. Guns. Cages. Running. Wires. Pain. Fear.

I watched you die

_I heard you cry every night in your sleep_

_I was so young_

_You should have known better than to lean on me_

_You never thought of anyone else_

_You just saw your pain_

_And now I cry in the middle of the night_

_For the same damn thing_

A sudden switch and a picture of a screaming girl makes me pull out, trying to block there thoughts. Looking around I see Jasper looking distraught. Feelings were over taking him. A small sob comes from below me. Looking down I pull Bella in more as a few tears escape.

Glancing around again I see sadness on most peoples faces except three. Three boys, none alike, sit watching the girls every move. Each of their faces has pain. Fear. Anger. But also hope.

"Baby. Don't cry" Comes a soft murmur from the front. Looking down I see that they have stopped and the youngest is crying, fear painted on her face. "We're safe now."

"She's right, right?" My head snaps around at the scared child's voice. "We're safe right? We can live right? Go to school and be safe right?" The voice comes from the youngest of the three boys. The other two wrap an arm around the boy.

"Nothing is going to happen. We won't let it. This is the only school we will ever go to." The dark haired one says. Nick I remember he said in one of the classes. Biology; where he laughed with two others about experimenting being inhumane.

"Thank you!" Shouts Krystal, her eyes also sparkle with unshed tears. "The next song is Fighter. It would be dedicated to the same man. The same people." Her voice breaks off as the sound of unshed tears are heard.

The song started. I searched for the minds of the three on stage and got something different. The same man kept flashing up, but at times he was doing good things, but abruptly that would change. He taught them to fight. Fly. Tuck them into bed. Then it would go to him having a needle in his hand. Gun. Scalpel.

_Makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_Makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

Each time the words 'Thanks for making me a fighter' where sung three voice's were added to it. The voice's where nearly silent, but my hearing could pick up a mice. The words being sung where heart felt. Like they where singing there life out to us. Horror portrayed half the pictures flashing through there minds. Peeking into the rest of there families I find similar pictures. Bruised and bloodied. A snap of a neck. Discovery.

_Makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_Makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

Metal flew around a young African girl, her clothes in tatters. But amazement and happiness was on her face. The scenery changed to the sea. Sounds of astonishment where heard as a dolphin turned on its side and started waving. Blonde bouncing curls where seen and a look of concentration that was replaced with thrill. Daytime turned to night and panic seemed to fill the air. A single name was shouted. Fang. A small chuckle and out of nowhere a black haired boy appeared on the tree opposite. He disappeared again as his laugh was heard. Darkness was turned to a scene of pure white. The black haired child replaced with a strawberry blonde boy. His face was lit up with amazement as his eyes scanned the backdrop, as if for the first time. The white suddenly exploded and a slap of two hands where heard as two boys gave a high five. One nearly half the age of the other. The red changed to an alley. In the middle stood a girl of no more then sixteen, objects swirling around her head. On the side four monsters lay. She pays no attention as wonder coats her face. Five people suddenly run to her, plowing her down. The objects fall.

I whip my head to the side as something catches my eye. The three boys from before pretty much fly down the stairs as the girls come of stage. Nick went to Max, Jeff to Krystal, while the two little ones went together. Tears fell from the girls face's as they lead them over to the side. "Baby." Nick whispered to Max. "It's over. It's all ok. No one is coming for us. No one." He turned to the other one his age. "Iggy; now would be a good time." Iggy? All voice's from them stop, even though I can see there lips move.

"What are they saying?" Alice asks me, looking over to the six of them as well. I sneak into one of there minds.

"Umm… The eldest, Max." I say, telling where this is coming from. "Err, the youngest boy says; they're coming for us aren't they. Max is thinking about running for her life. She answers back with; but I won't let anything happen.

"Running for her life? There run away's?" Emmett asks in confusion. Understandably of course. They come from no where, acting human, while we can smell and see something different.

"She isn't thinking that. But Max and Nick, Fang as they are calling him, are the parents of the group." I answer in wonder. Seventeen year old who is a parent? Why?

"We can go check them out tonight." Alice suggests. We all give a nod and look on as the winner is called.


	6. Chapter 6

"This is there house?" Alice exclaims in shock. The house is front of us is two story and the windows completely blacked out. It's a reasonably nice house with what looks like three rooms and no car. Where are their parents?

"Guess so." Rose says back, also in shock. Guess they weren't thinking they would have this sort of house. Walking around it with them I notice every single window blacked out, but nothing locked. Why wouldn't anything be locked? Someone could break in easily, us for example. Not that a lock could ever get in our way. "It's one, so they would be asleep right?" Rose asks.

"Who woul-" Em starts but a piercing scream splits the air. Covering my ears I try to find out what that was. Not a second later a touch of light comes through the blacked out windows and the whole house is up.

"Nudge, it's ok." Someone whispers but as soon as I try to search for minds they are all blocked. Looking at my family they all seem as lost as me. How is this possible? And what sort of thing would make you scream like that?

"Someone's here." Another voice whispers. A girl this time. How did they know we where here? "Ig?" Straight away all sound disappears. Another second later a top window opens and we all move into the shadows. No light comes from the window, so we can only see the silhouettes from the moon. Seven of them, one looks like a dog.

One by one I watch in fascination as they jump out of the two-story house and disappear from sight as there feet leave the ledge. As the last one disappeared my family and I waited for ten minutes before moving. Rushing over to where they dropped we looked around. Nothing. Nothing at all. No on spoke as we moved around and tried to find something, anything. Nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Max's POV**

Looking around as I step out of the forest, I feel eyes on me. Fang's grip tightens as we look around. Maybe I did do the wrong thing. I guess. Yeah, I did. But seriously, you never anger me. So stupid. Gaz congratulated me. "High ho. High ho. It's off to hell we go!" Ig sarcastically sings as we start walking. Nudge joins in.

"We dig dig dig dig dig dig dig in a mine the whole day through

To dig dig dig dig dig dig dig is what we like to do

It ain't no trick

To get rich quick

If you dig dig dig

With a shovel or a pick

In a mine (In a mine)

In a mine (In a mine)"

"High Ho. High ho. Its off to hell we go!" Fang sings, joining in. Around us people stare, some in awe, wonder and amazement. Some look are looking at us like were freaks. I embrace that! Linking arms together I join in with them.

"Where a million diamonds

Shine

We dig dig dig dig dig dig dig from early morn to night

We dig dig dig dig dig dig dig up everything in sight

We dig up diamonds

By the score

A thousand rubies

Sometimes more

We don't know what we dig them for

We dig dig digga dig dig.

High ho. High ho. Its off to hell we go!" We finish by bursting into laughter. This would be the first time I have ever been happy at the starting of a school day. Giving Nudge a hug she runs off in another direction. Fang's arm goes around my waist again.

"Hi!" Say's a nasally high-pitched bouncing ball of makeup. Her unnatural hair colour is a lovely grey, while her clothes couldn't get tighter. How nice. Looking at the guy's I see them cringe. Must do wonder's for Ig's eardrums.

"Bye." Ig grunts out as I push passed her and a brown curly haired girl. The plastics. Giving a loud squeal they storm away. "Did your ear drums burst? Because I really can't be blind and deaf." Ig comments rubbing his ears. Walking up to the door of English, we throw it open. God knows I don't care for property.

"Bring cotton buds next time." Fang answers, also rubbing his ears. It was seriously loud and mine hurt too. We grab our seats in the back rows. The two plastics walk in, we have about ever class with them, and everyone else here. Why did we have to come to such a small town?

"Why did we get sent to this place? I can't see the sun. It is overly small, and not seeing the blue sky is making me claustrophobic." I grumble. Hate this stupid town and all these stupid people. Why do we have to be here? I throw up mental shields to kick Angel out; if she was listening in. Can't let her hear me swear. Stupid, dumb, little, horrible town. The person from the front office interrupts my mind rant. When did she get up the front?

"Sorry dearys, but your English teacher isn't here today." The orange head says. "Just stay in the school grounds please." At that she walks out through a door near the teachers desk. Oh.

"How far up are the school grounds?" Ig asks, looking to the door with longing. God, how I would love to be flying right now. As much as I hated to be on the run, flying the whole day was pure bliss. But the problem with that would be it is pissing down rain.

"Can't." I start, not keeping my voice down. To aggravated. "It's pissing down rain in this to small frikken boring town!" At that half the class are staring at us. Great. Attention. Just what we need.

"What's got up your butt?" One of the plastics asks me, a touch louder then usual. At the sound of her voice the three of us clamp our hands over our ears. A ringing goes through them as I shake my head, trying to get rid of the sound. Stupid teenagers.

"God!" Comes the pissed of Fang. This is not our day. They are yelling at us, and it is raining. The town is overly small, and I am at a SCHOOL! I can't see all the flock in front of me, and I have to endure another six hours of this. I can't see the sun, and haven't in two days! Kill me. "Your voice. Please, don't speak."

"Why did you come to this town?" Someone else asks. All of them look in awe at us speaking out over the plastics. But still, I just bagged the shit out of their home town. They will ask why.

"Like we have a choice."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I would like you three separated for this class from now on." The teacher commands as we walk into further. All heads turn toward us. Attention. Yay!

"Ok." I say sitting down. A few people around me swap seats. Fang starts to lead Ig to his seat, but gets interrupted by the teacher.

"Nicholas, your seat would be over there." Points the teacher. Fang ignores him. He stops and tapes Iggys hand once. He sits down.

"And?" Asks Fang as he starts walking back.

"And what where you doing?" The teacher is obliviously annoyed now. I have to admit this is the most entertaining class. Teacher is so easy to annoy.

"Leading him to his seat." States Fang as he sits down. The girl next to him leans in and strokes his arm. He recoils instinctively.

"Why?" The teacher asks. I hear Iggy start laughing slightly and I join in. Can't any one see he's blind?

"Well." Starts Iggy. He composes himself, with a serious face. "When I was young I looked up into the sun. Since then I have been blind." At that the three of us burst out into laughter. He calls us to attention, and starts the class.

"You free tonight baby?" Asks a boy beside me. Taking a peek I see brown hair and pale skin. I guess everyone has pale skin. Can't they find the sun? I ignore him, looking straight ahead. "Come on babe." At that he strokes my arm.

"You touch me again and I will kick where the sun ain't shine." I hiss. That seems to get him to stop.

"Jeff." The teacher starts. "What is two hundred and fifty divided by five." The teacher says slowly, like he's five. I can see him getting pissed off.

"Blind not dumb." Iggy states, staring directly at the teacher. "Fifty."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"You're going to get fat." The nasally voice says from behind me. We are in line, collecting a hell of a lot of food. I am starved. But today has not made me, or any of us happy. We don't fit in here. We don't know how to communicate with humans. They're normal and were… not.

Turning around, I face the three plastics. Three? Since when were there three? This one has died blonde hair, with black eyes, does not work. Not at all. Then there skin. All of them have the orange tans. Comparing them to us they look like pumpkins. I can't help it that we have tanned skin, all of us. Well Nudge is black. "Yes." I state sarcastically. "Because I am so fat." I put out my arm that has the least amount of scaring. I prod it a few times. I can hear Nudge explaining what I am doing to Ig as they all laugh. Me? I can keep a straight face through anything. "My god! Where did my fat run off too? Can you find it? I seem to have lost it!" At that I pat down my flat stomach and toned legs.

"Max!" Nudge starts, smoothing her face out instantly. She stands beside me. "I lost mine too! Where did it go?" She asks in a panicked voice, like she is about to cry. Tears start welling up and suddenly fall down. How I love acting. Perfect at it. She moves around the three plastics and there shocked face. Nudge searches each with her eyes, like searching for a lost puppy. She comes back to me and beams. "I found it!" She squeals.

"Where?" I ask, worried. Also looking. Most of the people in the cafeteria at this point are watching us. Many laughing as we put on the show. They might not like us, but we are good. "Because I can't find mine either."

Nudge prods one of the plastics. The ringleader I think. "There! See!" At that Nudge and I turn around like nothing happened and the four of us walk away to an empty table in a dark corner. Sitting down I finally burst, slumping in my chair and laughing my guts out. That was great.

"Fantastic!" Ig laughs, giving Nudge a peck on the lips, and I a high five. Leaning into Fang I pick up a sandwich and stuff half of it into my mouth in one go. So hungry. A sweet smell drifts this way and I scrunch my nose a touch. Someone used to much perfume, the same person who was at our house last night.

"Wow, your going to give yourself heartburn eating that fast." Comes a booming laugh. Looking at the start of the table I see four people. Didn't they have a pixie and blonde haired with them yesterday? Something starts poking at my mind shield. Something that isn't allowed. Looking around the table I see the same confused looks. That isn't Angel. I build up the shield until the prodding stops.

"And?" I ask, having less then ten seconds pass. Time takes on a different meaning, when your reflexes are fast. Grabbing the other half of my sandwich I stuff it in. Trust me when I say their faces where hilarious. The blonde looked absolutely grossed out, while the brown head guy, with his arm around her waist and a tray in his hands is watching in awe as the four of us inhale the food. The brown haired girl also looked disgusted and the bronze haired guy was frustrated. What's up his arse?

"God, I don't care about your eating!" The blonde haired barbie snarls. Angry much? "You are sitting at our table!" There table? They own this table? I didn't know people owned tables these days. Notice the sarcasm!

"Barbie." Nudge bursts, laughing slightly with the emotions swirling in the air from them all. Well, that's usually what makes her laugh. "As far as I know, you don't own the table. So why don't you just sit your arse down somewhere else and eat. Because I am starved and don't care for your snarling. God knows its crap. If you're going to scare someone, then do it properly!" At that Nudge slips her glove off, discreetly points towards Barbie and gives one of our signature cold hard glares.

"Tiffany!" I exclaim, slapping her hand. I know what she is doing. Sending soft waves of fear. Smart girl, but the glare is bad enough. I turn to the four people, three of who are looking at barbie, who looks traumatized. She shakes her head and goes back to normal. "Just sit and eat." At that the big brown one slumps down next to me and barbie next to him. Opposite me sits Nudge, with the brown haired girl sitting next to her and the bronze haired guy next. The brown haired girl starts eating, but the rest don't. How they don't eat, I got no idea. But my plate is empty now and I want that cupcake.

"I'm Emmett!" The brown haired guy next to me, who has the cupcake booms. "My girlfriend Rosalie. Then Edward and Bella." He shakes my hand. God his hands are freezing. His face seems a bit shocked too. Maybe our temperature. We do have a higher body temperature.

"Max," I say then look down.

"I'm Tiffany, and this is my boyfriend Jeff, then my brother Nick. Nick and Max are going out." Concentrating on the muffin out of the side of my eye I let it slide along the plate and onto the table. No one seems to notice, except Fang who wraps his arm around my waist and chuckles. The cupcake starts inching towards my plate. Half way towards my plate I swipe for it as quick as possible, taking a giant bite. "I want a chocolate muffin!" Nudge complains eyeing the half eaten muffin. Fang grabs a little and stuffs it in his mouth. We are pigs.

"I got one." Emmett says reaching for the one that was on his plate. A confused look coats his face as he stares at the empty space. "Weird." At that I toss the last few crumbs to Nudge and give Emmett an innocent look as he stares at me. "You took it, didn't you?" He sounds in awe at this as the rest of the table bursts out laughing.

"What are you talking about? I wouldn't eat chocolate muffins! They make you fat!" I shriek in pure terror. He looks at me in fear as I keep my act up. I loose the act, and settle into my normal face around the flock. "Tasted good." I say, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Mate!" Ig laughs out, slamming a fist lightly on a table. "You believed her? Max? Getting fat? God, you have more fat then we will ever have." Rose's face becomes a bit pissed off, but Emmett's becomes hurt.

"Pure muscle." Fang says sticking out his arm. "We don't have an ounce of fat on us." Edward looks at us in fascination, like a white coat. Scary.

"How is that possible?" He asks. That's a great question. How is it possible for four people, who aren't related, to all have no fat on them. To be fit, tall and healthy. Strong and fast. No way to explain it. So the best answer-

"Fast metabolism." Fang says as the bell goes. None of us move. I don't feel like going to science and learning about hybrids. God knows I don't need to learn any more about them. I know more then the teacher. More then anyone at this god damn school.

"Can I skip Max? Please? I get so bored in class. We got science too, and I hate science. It's horrible." Nudge says, mumbling the last part. Ig pulls her to her chest, stroking her hair. How cute. But I understand her. Science. The smells and the white walls. The white coats and pracs. Can't stand them. They bring back to many bad memories.

"Sure baby." I coo, leaning into Fang. I turn to the others. "You guys skipping Science or what ever you have?" I ask. I think they are in our science class. Well the two seventeen year olds. The other two look older then us.

"Yes!" Emmett booms. He suddenly gets a mischievous glint in his eyes. Is that a good or a bad thing? "Soccer! Girls against boys." Soccer. What's that? You seriously can't expect a girl, who has grown up with her childhood in a cage, to know what soccer is.

"Soccer?"


	8. Chapter 8

We are in the field now. Ig at one goal, Nudge at the other. Bella apparently is unstable on ground, so we let her not play. This making it uneven, Edward is sitting with her, a frustrated look still on his face. Em, as I know call him, explained the rules, amazed that we had no idea how to play. He thinks that it will be easy now, because two of the girls don't know how to play, and the other is, well, a girl. The thing that he doesn't know is, we learn amazingly fast.

Fang and I are standing in the middle, a meter apart. Edward has the ball in his hand. He has to toss it and we but for it. I got to get it over Fang's head. Easy. Edward tosses the ball and in the same split second Fang and I both jump for it. A touch higher then normal. But let's hope they won't notice. But what Fang will notice, is I moved the ball with my power, closer to me. "Cheater!" He growls out as I head butt it.

"Sucker!" I reply as Fang tackles me to the ground. I jump up and run for the ball as Rose passes it. This is the hard part. Ig doesn't go by sight, but sound. Em blocks my way, but I easily dodge him. I kick it to Rose, who tries to head butt it into the goal. Ig gets it.

He throws it half way over the oval in an easy toss. Rushing after it, I have Em and Rose on my tail. When the ball is still a few meters in the air Fang kicks it at Nudge. Can we say miss! "Max!" She calls. I give her a nod and start back the other way. Em and Rose look confused while Fang stays where he is. In the middle. She gives it a toss and I jump for it at the same time as Fang. He starts flickering in and out of view. Effectively distracting me. He starts for our goal again, but I tackle him to the ground.

"Cheater!" I growl. I don't even care if the others saw. We both jump up off the ground, ball between us. I don't ever play fairly. I strike first, aiming a roundhouse kick for his chest. It hits and the air rushes out of him. I dodge a strike to the stomach, but not the second one.

_Sorry Max. _The voice suddenly feels like putting in. Fang jumps up with his foot. What was Jeb ta-

An earth-shattering scream rips through the air and my knees buckle. Fang's foot doesn't connect, but instead his arms catch me. Locking my jaw and bawling my fists I turn my head into Fang's chest. Pushing my teeth together, I try to block out another scream. Doesn't work.

"What's wrong with her?" I vaguely register Emmett asking. Pictures, photos and films start flashing through my head at a million miles an hour. I take in each one, remembering it and catching things I need. Erasers. Needles. Pale people.

"She will be fine in a second. Get the kids Krystal." Fang's voice says back, sounding like a whisper. "Hold on baby." He coos into my ear. The next thing that flashes through my mind confuses me. Erasers, but they don't look it. Nowhere near. The white coats make me shiver, the needles; whimper. Then I see something I haven't seen in so long. A picture I didn't need to ever see again.

"No!" I scream out, as a picture of Angel and Gaz, both strapped to metal tables, stays for longer then needed. We saved them just before it happened. A second before. But as great as this was, they still had cuts and bruises covering their whole body. Malnutrition from not eating for just half a week and broken bones. Blood covering their wings.

"Max!" Come's a scream and then a sob. My baby. The mind breaking throbbing starts to dim. Leaning back I feel Fangs chest, grass on my legs from where I am sitting across his lap. He wipes away some tears that have fallen, but not many have. Pain is so common these days that only the very worse hurt.

"Max, what was it?" Nudge says as my eyes open feeling like dead weight. Four other people stand around us not including the flock. The pain completely disappears and I notice two feather light touches in my brain. Two! Where the hell did the first come from!?

'Angel, out!' I scream in my mind. She hides the wince and gives me a sheepish grin. I throw my mind barriers up, but not before noticing Edward wince also. Oh shit. They can't be, right?

"Max?" Ig's concerned voice comes. "You ok?" Oh right, blind. Forgot for a second. Must be wondering what the silence was for.

"Yeah, just had an Angel invade me." I say sarcastically. He chuckles, but the rest of the group starts laughing. That is, until I tell. "Where moving." That shuts them up. I can see the disappointment on each of their faces, but also understanding.

"How long?" Comes Gaz's small voice. Suddenly something starts shoving at the mind barriers. Gritting my teeth I push back and glare at Edward. He seems stunned and it stops.

"Half a week." I say, not taking my eye of Edward. How do I know how long? As much as I hated it, the last thing I saw told me. It showed my two youngest when they had been captured for half a week. That is how I tell. The first one was saying whom. Erasers. The next what, needles. Experiments. Not extermination this time. "Sweetie." I say looking at Angel. She gives a brief nod and closes her eyes in concentration. I follow.

"Shit." Mumbles Fang as I open my mind and let what I saw flood. He pulls me closer on instinct as the needles show. Port Angeles as the sign says, flashes by. Where. A flood of buildings flows through before changing to people. Experiments. Numbers as we are called by. This time I see what we say in New York. We have to save them. The ones they got. Before it's to late. The last picture shows up and abruptly stops.

"Glad I'm blind." Ig mumbles. The four people's attention zooms onto Ig. Oh right, they wouldn't have known. It didn't really get around school.

"Your blind!" Booms Emmett with shock.

"Slow much." Nudge starts off, sarcastically. "Can we go! Those poor babies. We have to get to them before-" She gets cut off again my Ig's hand. She was about to say way, way too much.

"Time to go!" I announce enthusiastically, jumping of the ground with ease. Trust me, I know how we move. It looks like we are walking on air pretty much. Thank god I am not a klutz. How would I fight if I couldn't walk?

The rest of the flock jump up as I start off for the direction of home. "Wait!" Comes from Edward as he grabs my wrist. Acting on instinct, as I often do, I twirl around and using that added force too, lunge my fist at his jaw faster then a blur. He stumbles back, about to fall, but Emmett catches him. The pain also catches me.

"Dammit!" I scream, looking at my hand and my very much few broken knuckles and fingers. "What the hell are you made off!" I mouth off. Ig, having heard the crunch rushes over and gently grabs my hand. He starts setting the bones, his sightless eyes on the task ahead.

"You're like Omega!" Screams Gaz in fascination. True, only Omega has broken my hand with a punch to the face. I got him good though. Edward stands back up, eyes wide.

"Omega is the twenty forth letter in the Greek alphabet. That is not I." Edward says, rubbing his jaw. Great, I get a break and he gets lucky. Arse hole. Angel let's out a giggle.

'Out!' I scream at her in frustration.

'Sorry Max,' She replies. This doesn't seem to have missed Edwards's attention as he stares between us. He steps toward us as Ig pulls one of my fingers, earning a nice loud crack as he snapped a bone that regrew to fast. Certain bones grow incredibly fast for us, while others take a few days. Fingers take a few minutes at most.

"What are you?" Rosalie asks, staring at my hand that is still being reworked. Another crack echoes around. This might scare some people, but we have seen this done to many times. As our bones grew quicker we had to start snapping them, because they grew wrong. So if we broke a hand during a fight we couldn't fix it, or if while captured we broke an arm, we had to remodel it later on. There is no such thing as pain.

"More like, what are you?" Fang shoots back, giving a harsh glare at Edward. Edward just stares at us with an innocent look that I won't buy for a second. Neither will the flock. "You tried to read my mind you dimwit!" Snarl's Fang.

"Done Max." Ig says as he moves away and puts his arms around Nudge protectively. Fang comes to me as I shake out my hand. All healed.

"Max, what are vampires?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Vampires sweetie?" I ask my youngest. Vampires? They're mythical creatures that suck blood? That's all I got. Not like I had much time reading fairy tales in my child hood. Nope. I was stuck, trying to wipe out the pain in the arses called white coats. Oh! Erasers, flyboys and director… they're all counted too.

"Err… blood suckers right?" Gaz asks confused. A look of disgust coats the four people in front of us. What's up with them? They worried about the vampires getting them in there sleep. Unless…

"No!" Ig and Nudge breathe out, obviously coming to the same conclusion as I. Well, I guess I can't be that surprised. Not many things in this world can take me by surprised, this is just another thing in my over the top, every day life. Vampires. Cool.

"Blood drinkers." Fang mumbles, taking a decent step back. I join him in this, making sure the rest of the flock is behind us.

"They guessed quicker then Bella." Emmett booms with a laugh. He takes a step forward, but we just step back again. They might have been in the images, but I don't trust them. Never. "Ow. I don't want to loose a friend." His face goes into a pout, but none of us respond. When in danger you keep in lock down. Emotions become a thing of the past.

"Emmy, it's ok." Mumbles Rosalie. She gives him a hug. Comical sight right there. This petite woman giving an oversized bear a hug. And I thought my life was weird.

"How?" Edward asks rubbing his jaw. A pocking comes to my mind block. Why do we have to have another mind reader? Hang on. Better question. Since when do vampires have powers? God, at least we can out fly them.

"Better not known." I respond. Taking another step back, I look at the four of them. You can see the curiosity, and annoyance in not being told. Telling people your secrets gets you hurt. We tell no one.

"Max! I'm hungry, and we need to go to La Push for Ariel's friend. Can we go?" Nudge whined. That snapped me out of my thoughts and without thinking I span around grabbing Angel and Nudges hand and started sprinting off. As I feel the leaves brushing my skin I speed up, letting go of my babies hands. Another two steps forward I throw myself into the air, wings snapping out.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Right on time." I state, looking at the dark sky and bright fire. First beach, as Nudge recorded. Knowing that not many people can eat as much as us, I thought it might have been a good idea to eat first. So we detoured to Port Angeles and Macca's. Took our time, and eventually got back here.

"Food!" Squealed Nudge, sniffing the air. Plopping Total on the ground, who we picked up on the way, we move out of the forest. Where else do you expect us to land? I mean, honestly, we can't land in plain sight. Three-foot steps, and one set of paws are lightly heard running across the sand to the fire.

"We ate an hour ago." I huff, also following the others. Fangs arm goes around my waist, Ig's finger in my belt loop. Around the fire would be a couple people from school, and some 'natives' from my guess. The natives where like the Cullen's sort of. Tall, muscular, and model beauty. The difference though, was that their skin was a deep tan that didn't come from a place like this. One is a girl.

"We might have eaten an hour ago, but Nudge has the worst metabolism." Ig states with a laugh as we approach. I give a grunt for agreement and watch the people around the fire. Food is being handed out from a bag to be cooked on the fire. Bottles of, umm… I think its called beer, are lying around, people drunk. Myself personally, I have never had a drop. We can't chance it. One thing can stuff everything up. A drug, including alcohol, could either make us slip up or our DNA to unravel.

"Yo!" Screams someone. One of the locals. I notice Bella next to him. We walk up to the guy with black shaggy hair, and browny red skin. A few of his… err… mates surround him, beers in hand laughing. We stop in front of him and before anything happens Bella reaches up on her tippy toes to try and reach the overly large boy.

"_That's them!"_ She whispers, trying in vain to make sure we don't hear. I don't let my happy face drop as they scrutinize us. My jaw tightens slightly. One of his friends, who must have also heard and spread the news to someone else, comes up to us with a smile. He shows an unopened beer.

"Here!" He says gleefully, openly ogling my chest. He is a touch smaller, but the same age with wider shoulders. As strong as he looks, we could take him any day. I reject the beer. "Aw! Why not?" He asks. Why not? What a great question. Because we have no idea what it could do to us. No idea if we would die if we had it. No idea if we would spread our wings. No idea.

"We came here for my sister. Not to drink." I state coldly. He backs up and we go to sit on the log. Nudge squeezes between Ig and I, with Gaz on his other side and Angel next to Fang. A girl with dark brown hair and green eyes is next to her. Angel's friend. _Well-done baby._ She flashes me a grin.

"We have Deer or Chicken." One of the locals says, walking up to us with a massive foil package. He looks me up and down, but not ogling. "Or are you a vegetarian? I'm Sam by the way." He gives my hand and shakes. His death hold does nothing on me as I squeeze back just as tight. Shock goes across his face before it is wiped clean.

"Bambie!" Squeals Nudge at the thought of food. We all give a nod, signalling we want the same. He passes around the cooked meat and we inhale it. He gives us an odd look before handing us the tin foil package and going to sit down. He keeps staring at us, so I decide to introduce.

"I'm Max." I start off. "Nick, Jeff, Krystal, Ariel and Zephyr." A woof and snicker comes from somewhere. "And our dog Total."


	10. Chapter 10

"Max!" Screams a frantic Angel as she runs up to me, drenched. Catching her in my arms my first reaction is to check her over. No bruises, nothing wrong. Next reaction is to check everyone else. Angel, Total, Nudge, Ig, Fang and Ga-

"Where's Zephyr?" I ask, looking around. The rest of the locals who are still gathered around give a shrug, but that doesn't work. Everyone has gone home a little ago, and we have just been enjoying relaxing. The night was successful and calming. Until now. Jumping to my feet I search a touch further, but it's way to dark.

"I haven't heard him for two minutes Max! We where playing in the water." Angel whispers, taping her head. Two minutes. Erasers? Maybe, but Angel would have heard. Flyboys? Ig would have heard. Drowned. The rest of the flock have panicked looks as they jump up also.

"Jeff, Krystal. Check the sands on the left." I instruct. Without a thought both of them run off. Lowering my voice I continue to Total, only a breath of words. "_Total, right on the sands._" The locals lift their heads in confusion as Total runs off. "Ariel. Keep check." She sits down with a deep look of concentration on her face. Grabbing Fang's hand I bolt to the sea, just missing the bodies of the locals.

"Zephyr!" I hear three people scream at the same time. Well, two people and a dog. Kicking of my shoes away I run into the water, and split off from Fang. The water is chilly, but nothing is cold these days. The salt should burn as I dive under, eyes open, but I have had ten times worse. A hand grabs my wrist, as I am about to go further under, pulling me out.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Shouts Sam, obviously furious. Behind him are another two people and I can hear a struggle with Fang. But what am I doing? Didn't he hear anything?

"Shit!" Someone howls in pain. "Where did he go?" At that little distraction I fling my fist at his jaw and give a roundhouse kick to his stomach. Before any of them can do anything I spin around and dive straight into a wave.

My eyes scour the floor, hands brushing it every once in a while. My clothes weigh me down, but not by much. The waves crash around me like crazy, but as with the cold, I ignore it. Bobbing my head up to breath, I give a massive shout. "Report!" I screech, my voice going high in fear.

"Nothing!" Screams back Nudge and Ig together. "I'm heading into the water. Jeff to Ariel." Nudge continues as a splash comes that way. Another few seconds go by before the next shout.

"Nothing for Total or I!" Hollers Angel. I give a mental nod and scan the sea. We would be about half a kilometre out, the sea floor way below us. Figures stand in shock at the edge of the water. Locals, waiting for us to get out.

I can hear a sigh of relief not far from me. The last person. "Found him." Comes Fang's voice, a touch strained. I feel the relief fill me too, but don't wait as I pummel through the water in record time. As I am rushing through the water I give a final call out.

"Got him!" I scream out loud. A few woops go up. Another crash of the wave pulls me back, but it has hardly anything on me. I crash forward again, getting through the half kilometre of sea in two minutes. But standing in my way, of course, are the locals.

"What the hell where you doing!" Screams one of them. Err… Jacob? I think. Maybe not. My mind races as I stand in front of them.

"Finding my brother." I state logically. About to go around there overly large bodies, he grabs me. I mean, come on. Who goes and grabs a girl? No one should. And if you grab me? Well, only one thing happens.

"Shit!" He screams as pain goes through the fist I just used. Dammit. Are all these people made from stone? Staring at my hand for a second, I give a small poke. Healed, wrong of course. Nothing can ever heal the proper way. Even if it's only a fracture. Grabbing my middle finger between my pointer and thumb I give a tug, effectively breaking it. Another pull sets it in place.

"Didn't that hurt?" Someone asks as I dodge another arm and rush to the flock.

"No!" I scream back at them. A gasp escapes my lips as I look on at Gaz lying in the sand with blue lips and pale skin. Dropping to the ground I feel for his pulse. Slow, even for a human. Giving a tap on Ig's hand he starts pumping Gaz's chest, fast. I blow a lung full into his mouth but he doesn't open his eyes. Hospital.

"Ariel, find out a hospital." Fang shouts out loud in a hurry. I give another breath but nothing. I feel hands gently take my frantic hands and pull me to my feet. With a quick kiss on the lips Fang picks Gaz up easily. A sob comes from my lips and he looks up startled. I, Maximum Ride am crying, adding this to about seven times in my whole life.

"We can take him in the car." Someone comments, but my eyes are to blurred to find out whom. Slipping off my wet hoddie, I tie it around my waist. A ball of fur jumps into my arms and licks my face. For once I don't push Total away.

"We can get there faster." Fang states, starting to walk away. I notice Angel give a slight nod. The ten locals surround us, and start moving in. Bad, bad idea when you have five mutants, plus dog, who are all claustrophobic, being surrounded by the locals who look like erasers, and one of there own close to death.

"U and A!" I scream in a slightly horse voice. Instantly the five of us jumped six metres in the air, spread our wings and started pumping.

"Angels!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The flight was overly slow, as my eyes stayed blurry and Total tried to console me. But nothing helped. Each time Fang would beat that much faster I would freak. Angel was worse then me, lying in Ig's arms, not able to move. When she pointed the way to the hospital and we saw the white building we all pulled our wings in for a break neck landing, nothing else mattering.

The twigs scratched our arms as we landed in the trees on the side, but they could heal. As soon as my feet touched the ground I was running. Bursting into the emergency room at eleven at night, a few people flew out of there seats from where they where waiting. I was the first in and a doctor came to me. Immediately I noticed he was a Cullen, but I couldn't care less. "Water in his lungs, weakened heart and breathing rate, and hypothermia." I list off like a pro.

Too many times have things happen, but hardly is it that we have to go to a place like the hospital. I instinctively pull my wings in tighter as the smell finally catches up to me. My fist clenches as the _vampire_ takes one of my babies and runs off. We easily keep pace as he dashes into a room and starts cutting of the clothing. Overly slowly I might add. He puts two fingers to Gaz's pulse point and frowns. "It seems normal to me. Maybe a touch slow. Nope. Way to slow." He mutters. Another sob goes through me as I realise that he is dieing.

"Our heart rate is about…" Ig says out loud and clicks our overly fast heart rate to the astonished doctor. Arms wrap around me and just before I let out a scream I realise whom it is. Fang.

"I need a pump." He mutters again. Suddenly a nurse runs in with a pump in hand. Angel. I can't watch as they stick it down his throat, so instead I burry my head in Fang's chest. What if he doesn't make it? If something happens? What if Itex finds us in these short few minutes? What if we don't survive? What if-

"Here." Someone new says. Looking up I see another Cullen. Edward. Quickly I put up my mind blocks. Two vampires in one room. What about the human. Shit! They are taking his clothes off.

"_Angel._"I hiss, she gives the slightest of nods, indicating that she picked up on what I was thinking. The nurse walks out without a word just as Gaz's shirt is pulled off. The pump starts working and suddenly his eyes fly open, and water spews out of his mouth. All I can do is sigh in relief as he starts breathing normally.

"Thank god." I hear from behind me, as Fang's arms tighten. Swiftly, like I knew would happen, Gaz jumps off the bed and into a fighters position. Natural instinct. The smell of the place is the first warning. The beeping the second. The metal bed and white walls the third, while the four is the worst. The white coats.

"Gazzy!" Screeches Angel as she throws herself at him. He grabs hold of her without a second thought as the rest of us engulf him. Exhaustion starts to take him as he sees he is safe. Safe. Well, for the time being. Except I guess, for the vampires. Both of which are staring at Gaz's bare back in shock.

"He wasn't lying." Edward breathes out. Our heads snap up. Who wasn't lying? Oh god! They saw our wings. Grabbing hold of them I position the younger members behind me. Time to go I think.

"We have to leave." I state, looking around. Looking around just in time to see something I don't need to see.

"Erasers!" Screeches Angel. Sweeping the room with my eyes I spot a bedpan and metal stand. Both of them float over to Nudge. More like race over. Objects start spinning softly around me; glass bottle, needle and lamp. The others move aside as the erasers barge in.

"Let go of me!" Barks out an irritable Total from under the bed, an enormous hand around his body. One bite he let's him go and Total spreads his wings, hovering above everyone's heads. "Blasted thing. Just because I am a dog they can do what ever. Stupid wolves." Growls out Total. As one approaches me I let fly the needle, straight for the vein on the side of your head. One that when bursts hurts like hell. A punch to the gut and roundhouse kick knocks him down.

A terrified scream comes from Gaz. Spinning around I see him struggling to breath with a clawed hand around his neck. His eyes scream blood lust. Sent to kill, not capture. Another two come to his side, just as thirsty. A sob comes from Angel as I continue to stare in horror. Everything around me starts to go a touch red and a hot sweat breaks out. Tremors rip through my body as I lash out with no warning.

In a second I am beside one of the erasers, and with a quick kick he is down. Another tremor rocks my body and my hand shoots out, a ball of fire landing one the other. The one holding Gaz doesn't do anything, most likely having back up behind me. But I don't care. Another flick sends his body alight, but not touching Gaz. Gaz drops to the ground, breathing in a deep breath before getting back into the fight.

A quick glance around shows only two left, Gaz and Ig finishing them off. The two Cullen's standing on the side in shock and an approaching Fang. Arm's wrap around my waist, pulling me into him as all sound suddenly rushes back. "Baby, it's ok." He coos.

"It isn't ok!" I sob, the shock settling in, as does the smell. Burning hairs. "Seventeen years, this year. Seventeen years!" My voice starts going hysterical, but I can't calm it. Too much. "I can't do it any more. I want to live a proper life. I don't want to be scared. I hate being SCARED!" I scream, my head still in Fang's chest. "I want to be NORMAL! To be go into a hospital without freaking. Or even a lift! I can't go to school and hear the bell without thinking we're going to die. Not trusting anyone. Needing an escape route every place. Seeing a cage! Even at the zoo!"

His hand strokes my hair as he picks me up, pulling me tighter if possible. Closing my eyes I continue, not as loud, but just as desperate. "A baby makes me grieve, and we can't see Ella or Mum because they could die. We can't get married because we aren't real. We can't have another child because it to would be taken. We can't go to one town for one week without a problem. I just can't do it any more. I can't do it." I feel myself constantly repeating that just before the world goes black.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sams POV**

Edward, the second in command for the blood suckers called Jacob. Why? Because we have intruders. Only problem is, they don't know what. Of course they wouldn't know. Never useful. The fire is burning bright with a few citizens of Forks around it. Standing next to Jake is Bella; all the pack is drinking, not that it would affect them much.

Bella said that they would be here, because the youngest had a friend who invited her. Six of them; all ranging in age. A girl for the leader, and a blind boy who acts like he can see. Their blood smells different and they are fast and strong. Pain tolerance is amazing and they had weird images flowing through their head all coming from the leader. No parents and they don't care about school. Not that many people do.

"Right on time." Someone states quietly from through the bushes. Looking that way I see no one. Shaking my head I ignore it; maybe I imagined it. Possible; probable. Since no one would come from the forest. But the leech said that _they_ came through the forest to get to school. He also said that they guessed that they where vampires. Weird.

"Food!" Squeals a girl. Turning my head just in time to the place the first voice came from; I see three people and a dog race out of the trees. Race out faster then a human should be able to. They all stop suddenly and peer at me. Me and the pack. Their eyes go wide before they go normal again. Wonder why.

"We ate an hour ago." The first voice says as three more people emerge from the forest. All the same age, but look completely different but the same. Same build, cautious stance and tense muscles. The protectiveness over the girl is noticeable as their eyes are everywhere at once. But they act like nothing is wrong as they head our way.

"We might have eaten an hour ago, but Nudge has the worst metabolism." The palest says. He has no idea about bad metabolisms. No idea. His eyes are clouded over but still look around. They stop on the fire directly and then onto the three younger that just came out, a brief smile finding its way through. Maybe he is the blind one.

"Yo!" Embry screams at them as they stop behind the three and in front of Jake, Bella and Embry. The last of which would be looking over the girl. It is noticeable that she is taken because of the arm around her waist. But then you have the other guy who has a finger in her belt loop.

"_That's them."_ Bella hisses into Jakes ear as all three of their jaws clench. Nothing else happens though to their outer layer as their eyes scrutinize harshly. So I was right in guessing who they where. Them. They don't look dangerous. The mosquitos are being wimps.

"Here!" Embry offers the leader an unopened beer. Maybe if we get them drunk enough we can make them slip. She shakes her head sharply and in disgust as he openly ogles her. Idiot. "Aw! Why not?" He whines melodramatically. Stupid idiot. But the three of them size him up like he is nothing even though he is the same height and they look malnourished.

"We came here for my sister. Not to drink." The girl says in a cold steel voice. Her smile doesn't drop as Bella, Jake and Embry back up. No, it just changes to a smirk. She goes to sit by the younger three and the youngest, whom is sitting beside Amelia, gives a bright smile as if through a silent conversation.

Grabbing the foil wrapped meat I walk up to them. Got to figure them out, because they do look different. Nearly like Olympic swimmers, even the youngest. "Chicken or deer?" I ask. Caught the deer when we where in woof form. Nice and easy. Giving them a once over I realize they could be vegetarian. Err… buns I guess they could have. "Or are you a vegetarian? I'm Sam by the way." Sticking out my hand the girl, leader, grips it just as firmly. Way to firmly. She knows something. Wiping the shock from my face I let go.

"Bambie!" Squeals the one who smelt the food before. The rest nod as I hand out a small bit each. A small bit, which they literally inhale. Just like us. Passing them the rest they dive it out evenly. It disappears as I sit back down. That was more then a normal human eats. Maybe the bloodsucker is right.

"I'm Max." Starts the girl and continues as she points at the rest "Nick, Jeff, Krystal, Ariel and Zephyr." A woof and snicker comes from somewhere. "And our dog Total." Weird.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

It is late, and most people have left. The pack is still here, as are the six intruders. Nothing overly weird has happened. The three older ones didn't talk to anyone except for their own group and the other three were cautious with their words. They ate everything that was given, which was a hell of a lot. They could nearly beat a wolf in that compartment.

None of them would take a sip of their drink and when they spoke to each other it was in whispers to silent for me to hear. A hard feat that. But also, the three youngest constantly swam, even though the water is freezing on the warmest days. And at eleven at night, they would still be swimming. None of them are tired and they never seem to fully relax. "Max!" A shriek reaches my ears before the fast falling but incredibly light footsteps. Looking up I see Ariel speeding in, drenched and panicked. Jeff, Krystal who had gotten out a few minutes ago, Nick and Max all look up at the same time panicked.

"Where's Zephyr?" Max asks and looks at me. I give a shrug; I got no idea. Anyway, anything bad happens one of us can change and fix said problem. The four of the bolt to their feet, dog by side, at the next words.

"I haven't heard him for two minutes Max! We where playing in the water." Ariel whispers and taps her head. Why would she do that?

"Jeff, Krystal. Check the sands on the left." Max instructs. Without a thought both of them run off. "_Total, right on the sands._" She breathes out, and I just catch it. Total; as in the dog? The dog runs off. "Ariel. Keep check." The little girl sits down on the ground and shuts her eyes, as if falling asleep. The elder two bolts to the water, but motioning the others to follow, we block their way.

"Zephyr!" Three voices scream out. Three? Looking straight at the youngest she hasn't moved. Where did the third voice come from? The two in front of me split off and I just grab Max's hand. This is getting ridiculous. They really could die out their, and I thought the younger two where playing in the shallows.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I yell at her. She starts yanking at her wrist with a strength that I haven't felt before in a human. Her muscles tense further and eyes are wild as she yanks again. Nearly loosing my grip I hold tighter.

"Shit!" Paul swears as a crack is heard. Who hit him hard enough to break something? Or was it like Bella, and Nick broke something. "Where did he go?" I search the darkness but see nothing. Turning my head back, it gets flung to the side with a well-aimed punch. Letting go of Max's wrist on instinct I put my hand on my jaw as she jumps higher then normal and swings her leg out to kick my stomach. She disappears as I splutter in pain. My god! What are they?

Three voices call out again, but I ignore it and straighten out healed. Thank god for fast healing. A swearing Paul comes to my side with a crooked jaw. "He broke my jaw easily! Now I have to go to the leeches house to get it fixed." He complains.

"I will make them aware that you are arriving soon. But now we have two people swimming through the water at eleven at night." I growl at him and gesture towards the water. He has had worse, so he can calm down.

"Report!" A scream echoes through the whole beach. Max's voice sounds high with fear as I see her bobbing half a kilometre out in the sea. The other one, Nick, doesn't appear out of the water. How did she get out so fast? It's only been a few minutes.

"Nothing!" Screams back Krystal and Jeff together. "I'm heading into the water. Jeff to Ariel." A splash comes from that way as A an incoming figure runs into view. The blind guy is running like he knows where everything is. I keep watching until he stops next to Ariel and plops down next to her. Amazing

"Nothing for Total and I!" Ariel screams. How would she know what the dog was thinking? How would the dog know what to do! No other voices come up and I suddenly fear the death of the other boy. They are way to young, and as much as I would love to do something know, I seem frozen in shock. Rapid movement move towards us.

"Got him!" Screams Max and you can hear the relief. Not even five minutes later, more like half, they all emerge from the sea. None of them look tired, but all are drenched. Four paws hit the ground and I realize that the dog is back.

"What the hell where you doing!" Jacob screams as he is in front of Max. The others dodge around us, and Nick has Zephyr in his hands. He looks close to dead.

"Finding my brother." She states with malice laced through. Jacob grabs her as she tries to step around. As if on instinct her fist collides with his jaw and two cracks are heard. Jake gives off a big shout, but she stays quiet and pokes her hand. It looks fine, if not a touch crooked. She pulls it with her pointer and thumb, emitting another crack. Not a sound is heard from her.

"Didn't that hurt?" Leah asks in shock as she easily dodges our arms and runs to the rest of them.

"No!" She shouts back and immediately her and the blind guy start doing CPR overly fast. Nearly double what they are meant too.

"Ariel, find out a hospital." Shouts Nick as he takes over the role of leader. The little girl walks up to us innocently and stares at all of us. How did she find a hospital? She didn't even ask. Nick pulls Max away, taking off his jumper and picking up Zephyr. The rest strip their jumpers to reveal tops that fit snugly against thin bodies. What are they doing? They could freeze!

They all look up startled as a sob comes from Max. First sign of real emotion I have seen all night. "We can take him in the car." I say, more like instruct as the pack and I move in on them. Forming a circle we try to trap them. The dog jumps into Max's arms and gives a lick, she doesn't move away, but does the opposite.

"We can get there faster." Nick states as Ariel gives the smallest of nods. We move in a bit more, and they all tense as if ready to fight.

"U and A!" Screams Max's hoarse voice, and the amazing happens. The five of them easily jump six metres in the air, as if they where just walking. Letting out a gasp each of them spread different coloured wings of different lengths. There is only one word for this sort of thing.

"Angels."


	12. Chapter 12

**Edwards POV**

Winged people. Winged people. Winged people… that's what Jacob said. Winged people. How is that possible? How did I not realise? Winged people. How? I mean, vampires and werewolves sure. But winged people. Jacob called me to say that that is what they are. Leaving my Bella in the hands of Alice I tried to get here as soon as possible. The hospital.

'_Thank God. Edward I need you quick.'_ Carlisle's panicked voice makes me pick up the pace as I run through the doors and straight into the room. Eight people and a dog are in there. On the bed is a boy with pale skin, blonde hair and tube down his throat. "Here." I tell Carlisle, indicating I can help. I start pumping the air into the boy's body. Zephyr I think.

"_Angel_,_"_ hisses a voice from school. Max. The nurse leaves just as Carlisle pulls the top of Zephyr. What a weird name. Nick is standing there with a sobbing Max in his arms, Jeff and Krystal the same but with a little blonde girl curled in-between them near frantic. This is the first time I have seen any one them show emotion, but I still can't here their thoughts.

Going on Carlisles thoughts I start pumping, trying to get the water out of his lungs. Why he was swimming so late is a mystery to me. A few seconds later he bolts up and water rushes out of his lungs. Acting like nothing ever happened he jumps out of the bed and face toward his family in a fighting position. His back turned towards us.

Ignoring everything going on around me I stare at the wings on his back. Wings. Proof for myself that he has wings. They have wings. Maybe that will explain everything else. The punch, and fitness. How they smelt us in the cafeteria. Everything. All I can do is breath out a simple, "He wasn't lying." Before staring at the wings again.

He slumps, suddenly tired, and stands behind Max and Nick. "We need to leave." She states in a monotone voice. Her eyes, along with the others all look around. They land on the door and grow wide as bloodthirsty thoughts assault me.

"Erasers!" Screeches the youngest. Ariel. The group splits, Max and Krystal in the front. Things start floating around their head and all I can do is stare in awe. The first line of attack.

"Let go of me!" Someone demands as monsters barge into the room. None of the children in front of me flinch. They didn't flinch from the graphic images that plagued all their minds after soccer either. They know our secret. "Blasted thing. Just because I am a dog they can do what ever. Stupid wolves." Comes from a dog of all things as it leaps into the sky and black and white wings appear. The fight ensues.

Within five minutes its over with everyone unharmed and the monsters either having been defeated or escaped. The things I just saw should be impossible, but it happened. All eyes fall onto Max who was shooting flames of all things. Flames! Nick wraps his arms around her whispering comfortingly. Doesn't work.

"It isn't ok!" She sobs hopelessly. "Seventeen years, this year. Seventeen years!" My voice starts going hysterical, but I can't calm it. Too much. "I can't do it any more. I want to live a proper life. I don't want to be scared. I hate being SCARED!" Her scream comes out hysterical as she nearly collapses. "I want to be NORMAL! To be go into a hospital without freaking. Or even a lift! I can't go to school and hear the bell without thinking we're going to die. Not trusting anyone. Needing an escape route every place. Seeing a cage! Even at the zoo!"

Nick picks her up like she weighs as light as a feather. "A baby makes me grieve, and we can't see Ella or Mum because they could die. We can't get married because we aren't real. We can't have another child because it to would be taken. We can't go to one town for one week without a problem. I just can't do it any more. I can't do it." Suddenly her body goes limp and her racing heartbeat quietens.

"Seventeen years, not bad." Jeff offhandedly comments as his sightless eyes wonder the room. "I thought she would have cracked at least after the hurricane." They are talking about her fainting and being hysterical like it is an everyday thing. The mutt drops from the ceiling perfectly into the little girls arms. Shouldn't she be at home? Her eyes focus on me.

"I might not be one hundred years old, but I know more then you." She states before turning back to the rest. "Do we have to leave?" She whines and I can't help but chuckle. She might act tough, but she is still young.

'_Edward,'_ Carlisle's thoughts catch my attention and I turn to him. _'Maybe we can take them in. They would be safe with us and I can keep an eye on Max.' _I give a nod and watch as Nick, who is obviously the second in charge looks critically at both Carlisle and I. His arms tighten around Max and his stance is protective as he walks in front of everyone else. He would die to save the rest.

"We will come to your house only to rest. Be warned that a word leaks and we vanish. You try anything, and that includes drinking our blood, and you will no longer exist." His voice is cold and heartless. Face emotionless. Like this is perfectly normal threatening us. Us; vampires. Vampires who are indestructible.

"Ok then." Carlisle starts. "Since we don't have enough space in the car, would you mind err… flying?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Rosalie's POV**

The mutts are coming over and then Bella is over also. What a horrible night. Edward had to leave; so then Em decided that he should entertain Bella. So I am watching him try to teach the mortal how to do a flip. She can't walk across a flat surface, so why would she be able to flip. She is doing surprisingly well, and it is very funny each time Em falls.

Bella and I have gotten closer lately. After I told her what happened and she understood we started getting closer. Nearly like a sister. Sister shmister. Alice is sitting next to me as we discuss a magazine and Esme is in the yard gardening, even though it is close to midnight. Jasper is sitting around reading a philosophy book. Boring much. That would be why the next thing surprised me.

"Err… I think we have some unexpected visitors." Alice comments and runs outside. Em grabs Bella and we all follow. Esme joins us and I look around. Maybe she really has gone blind. Imagining things and all.

"Alice, you ok?" Emmett asks sarcastically. She gives a nod and points upwards with a small smile. Never trust the small pixie. She could do her hobo jobo magic on you. "Holly shit." Em breathes out and I scan the sky. Five figures are dropping down out of nowhere. Two of them are holding someone else and one is a dog of all things.

"Ohhh! Can we get a place like this?" The darker coloured figure asks from twenty metres up. They all land gracefully on the ground, wings extended. A young boy jumps from the arms of Jeff and spreads another pair of wings, shaking them out. "It's really big and pretty. We could fly and I bet they have a big kitchen so we could eat and get new clothes. We need to go and get our clothes Nick, because mine are still wet beca-" I nearly feel like hugging Jeff for putting lips on hers.

"We need a pool too." The little boy comments. Alice being Alice pretty much bounces over as a car is heard a while off. A Volvo. At least Edward can explain now. As Alice stops in front of the group they form a formation. Nick, with an unconscious; wonder how that happened, Max in hand at the front. Jeff and Nudge next then the two youngest last.

"We have made a deal with your leader." Nick starts in a formal and no argument voice. Who died and made him boss? Why do I have to listen to him? But I still wonder how he has wings of all things. "We are resting here for a day or two. A word of our secret leaks and we will vanish. If anyone tries to harm or take our blood then you will no longer exist."

"Nice way to say hi." Someone grumbles. Looking around for the voice I spot the black and white dog. The dog has black and white wings sticking out of its fur. Its eyes land on me. "What are you looking at Barbie?" It snarls. The dog talked.

"And you where so pleasant too Total. Don't be a hypocrite." Someone mumbles and I realize it is Max. The group surrounds her worried and start whispering so low that I can't hear. "Yes, I got informed on what is happening. Not that I'm happy with it." She sounds annoyed. Why would she be annoyed with all that attention? She isn't as gorgeous as me, so why are they all looking at her? Edward's car pulls in a second before Carlisles. He steps out and looks at me.

"She is the mother Rosalie." He sighs with a shake of the head. He races over to Bella as I stare in shock. "Not literally. She raised them only." Oh.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO **Jacob's POV**

'_Stupid angel… stupid angel… stupid an-'_

'_Shut it Paul'_ I curse him. Because we are discussing this we all have to come. All ten; which is fantastic. Note the sarcasm. At least I get to see Bella again, and the few people who weren't at the bon fire get to catch up on a few things; not that they can't see it through our minds.

As the trees start to thin Sam commands us to phase back. Phasing back I chuck on my shorts and trudge through to the clearing of their house. Abruptly stopping I see the six angels from before, one in the arms of the older boy. "Anyone else smell that." Asks the blind one. Six heads turn my way in alarm.

"I don't care what they are but they smell wrong." Max hisses and jumps out of the arms of the boy. She wobbles a touch but straightens up and then something shocking happens. Her fisted hands go on fire, and eyes blood red. First she insults me and now she wants to hurt me? How nice.

"Wow." Seth gasps as he sees them for the first time. "What a nice welcoming party." He grumbles and the others step into the clearing all shocked. The six angels tense again as Nick disappears and a few metal disks start spinning around Krystal. The sound around us starts dimming and coloured balls show up in the blind kids hands while the one who nearly drowned pulls out two plastic packages. The smallest does nothing.

"No phasing." Sam demands in his leader voice. The ripples that I didn't notice before stop. They can't hurt us that much. Right? "They leave the baby unprotected?" Sam asks incredulously. True. What about the baby? She skips up to us with a small sweet smile. The Cullen's dash in front of us in a protective stance; for they are indestructible. At least it's a nice gesture.

"What are you going to do little girl?" Emmett laughs as he crouches down to her level.

"I would be scared if I was you." She nearly sings happily. The sweet smile turns to a smirk as she winds back her arm and lands a punch across his nose. She doesn't wince at the noticeably broken hand, but Emmett does at the broken nose. How does a little girl break a nose of a vampire? "I might be little but I am dangerous." She comments before skipping back to the group.

Max comes to stand in front of the group, everyone else placed strategically around us, and Nick still missing. Where did he go? Carlisle and Edward step up in front. "You brought an enemy." She states with a cold tone and a deadly glare.

"They are harmless." Carlisle starts confused.

"Will they attack?" She asks scanning each of us. Paul scoffs.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A dark voice whispers near Paul. Wiping around I see no one. Scary.

"We have no reason to attack you." Sam replies with authority. Max just holds her head up high, as if she doesn't care what he says. Her eyes glaze over for a little and then she sighs. Want to get any more confusing?

"Relax, but stay on guard." She demands as the fire disappears. Her family appears in front of her, except for Nick. Everyone is back to normal, as if nothing happened, except for Nick, Max and Zephyr. "Give." She demands as something flies into her hand. She pockets it and disappears from view. Like she was never there.

"Max said to head inside," The little one instructs. "She will be back in a second."


	14. Chapter 14

**Max's POV**

"What do you need Fang?" I ask confused as he leads me into the forest. All I can think about is my flock and what could happen to them. They are out numbers, 4 to 1 at least. Guess we have had worse and my baby can contact us. Suddenly he gently but forcefully pushes me into a tree; lips covering mine.

"You." He whispers against my lips, and I try to stifle a groan as he grinds into me. "I want you." Without waiting for permission he grabs my shorts and panties, wrenching them from my waist. The cold air makes me gasp as I kick off my shoes. Never feels right to fuck with shoes on. I mean; how weird is that!

"I'm yours." I groan watching as he pulls off his shoes and pants. Let's just say he isn't small. Nowhere near. His wet top sticks to his defined muscles with vigour. Pushing one of my hands through his salt encrusted hair and the other under his top he plunges in. He thrusts in again with a grunt.

"Oh god!" I scream out, biting his shoulder and clenching around his length. Spasms go through me and the only thing keeping me up is his hands, resting against my arse. He lifts me up a touch and I wrap my legs around his waist, pulling him further in.

"So tight…" He grunts as he continues to slam into me. Attaching my lips to his I moan at the feel of his hand squeezing my chest. His penis twitches just before he moans and liquid bursts into me. My insides turn to mush with pleasure. I am on the pill just to warn you all.

"God." Is all I can say as he slides out. Fang miraculously pulls out a hanky of all things, and we clean up.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Leaning slightly on Fang we enter the house. Everyone is sitting in the lounge room I think. Got no idea, but this place is wow. Ridiculous. The chatter stops as we step through. "Smells like sex." Emmett comments. "Aren't you to young?" He asks curiously. Theirs an age limit? Since when? Since when do I give a shit?

"Aren't you to old?" I counter and plonk down next to Nudge. Fang being himself with a group of people leans against the wall, and quickly fades out. Stupid males.

"Touché." Emmett nods. Looking at the flock I see Angels hand is fine now and both she and Gaz starting to fall asleep. I point at each of them. "Sleep." I instruct and as if by magic they each lie down on the floor and fall asleep instantly. The flock is wide-awake until told to sleep. Then they can't open their eyes.

"So, we need to work this out." Fang's voice echoes around the room but he doesn't reappear. The people who I shall call the pack… I don't know… but they look like it. They pretty much look alike and move together and the same. Well, they seem freaked and the Cullen's are amazed.

"What are you?" Sam asks. Feeling a reassuring hand on my shoulder, and a hand in mine, I smile. Fang and Nudge with Ig's sightless eyes edging me on.

"Human avian's." I start but with the confused looks I go on. Guess they didn't listen in class. "98% human, 2% bird. Eagle or hawk to be more exact. But that shall be all you need to know."

"Why where you going to attack before?" One of the pack asks. The smallest; who wasn't at the fire. The hand on my shoulder disappears, but Fang appears to the side of me. Without struggling he picks me up and sits where I was, me on his lap. So much for looking like the leader.

"What attacked you at the hospital?" Edward asks without letting me answer the first, conveniently. Something prods at my mind block, and instead of doing what I usually do, which is strengthening it, I do the opposite. Focusing on the more gruesome sights and pains I have seen and felt I take down the barrier. He cringes back the sleeping Bella still in his arms.

"Told you not to look." I say in cynical voice. "Lets see. Human lupins are what attacked us. Erasers as we call them. You," At this I point to the pack. "Smell like them, and look like them. Now, we need a place to sleep if we are staying here." I pretty much order. They might be older then me, but I am the one with more experience.

"Oh yes deary." The older vampire says. She has a motherly tone and caramel hair. "Would you like a hand with these two?" She asks, moving to them. Before she can do anything I am in front of her. My speed isn't only in flying any more. Cool huh?

"No." I reply and kneel down by Angel. Fang goes to Gaz, being overly careful with picking him up. If they don't know who is picking them up they will freak. "Baby," I coo, as she tenses to my arms wrapping around her. "Angel sweetie, just go back to sleep. It's me." She gives a small giggle and adjusts herself in my arms.

"Fang thinks that when you have a baby that he or she will be gorgeous just like you Max." Angel giggles before falling back to sleep. Looking up at Fang I give a small smile which he returns as we trudge after the vampire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO **Emmett's POV**

"I'll take watch. Not in the mood for sleep." I heard Jeff whisper before the rest grumbled agreement and their heart and breathing rate slowed. Why would the blind kid be taking watch? Why are they taking watch anyway?

"Paul, Jacob," Carlisle starts as I focus back on the room. The pack seems incredibly uncomfortable being in this room with us. I'm not surprised, because I'm not either. Paul and Jacob both come up and Carlisle examines them. Paul has a bump in his jaw at the same place Jacob does. Nice shot is all I can think.

"So what was up with those kids?" I ask, more like boom, out. Rose smacks me on the back of the head. What did I do wrong? Just asking what everyone would be thinking. I mean, I'm not Eddie, but who wouldn't be thinking how weird they are.

"Shit!" Paul curses and gets a very disapproving look from Esme. His jaw starts mending itself as Carlisle does the same to Jacob. He doesn't say a thing, just grimaces in pain. "The freak hit me." I surprisingly enough know how he feels. The little kid packs a punch.

"Look who's talking." Rose sneers back. She has always hated werewolves. Despised them. I don't despise them, but I don't like them. They smell putrid and have a major thing against us. Plus, what's with all the names?

"No fighting." Esme and Sam say at the same time. I let out a laugh with Alice. Little future seeing pixie. Little shopping future seeing pixie more like it. At least she has other people she cans shop for now. "Now that that is fixed, we need to leave. They have school tomorrow. Thanks" Sam says and jumps up. The rest hurriedly jumps up and without a word they walk out. Stupid mutts.

"So we have angels in our house?" Alice asks in an outburst. She starts bouncing in a way only she can. Angels… so cool. Wish I could have wings like that. Could become part of the mile high club.

"Emmett!" Edward cries out in disgust. All I can do is laugh. He shouldn't peek into my mind. There are six new people in the house, and a talking dog. He can go look in there minds. "I have told you before, I can't look into there minds." He says, responding to my thought. "They have something blocking it. But Max took hers down and I don't ever want to look again." He gives a shiver.

"Like what?" Carlisle asks curious. Eddie told us a little of what he saw from Max's collapse while we where playing soccer, but he didn't get much. They didn't know how to play soccer! Who doesn't know how to play soccer!?

"It was children, but not. They didn't look like children. In the one picture was a baby with its organs on the outside. One that looked like a frog as weird as that sounds; then another with four legs and four arms. All had scars and blood on them. The second picture was of… I don't know what it was." Edward struggles and ends with a sigh. All I can say is.

"Ewww."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO **Edwards POV**

Jeff stayed awake for three and a half hours before waking Nick. They didn't say a word and no one else woke up. My family does what they usually do, but keep an eye out for them. Alice constantly tries to find out there future and I poke into their minds. Both stay on lock down except for the immediate future.

After three and a half more hours a little bit of shuffling is heard from the sleeping inhabitants. My Bella has stayed surprisingly quiet tonight, not uttering more then a few words. Looking into Alice's mind something changes in the future. Gently I put my hands over Bella's ears just in time.

"Nooo!" A loud pitched scream echoes around the whole house. Similar to the one that we heard the other night; full of fear and hopelessness. After that the rest of them are up and about. Leaving my Bella to herself as she is in a deep sleep I rush down to the spare room, where they all are, where sleeping.

"Angel, calm down." Someone coos from the other side of the door. Esme steps past me and opens the door panicked. Inside is five of them, plus the dog consoling a crying Ariel. Her breathing and heart rate are through the roof, muscles tense and eyes scattered.

"Angel, nothing will get you." Another voice comforts. Max has her cradled in her arms with the dog, Nick next to her protectively and Zephyr kneeling in front slightly blocking her view. Jeff and Krystal are also in the circle with small sad smiles, but trying to brighten everything up. They keep talking, but all sound has disappeared, only their lips move.

"Is everything ok?" Esme asks slightly confused. They continue talking and I notice that the sound of their heartbeat and breathing is gone. Weird. The sound suddenly comes back and all of them stand up with smiles on their faces like nothing just happened.

"I'm hungry." Krystal states and the others groan.

"Since when are you not hungry."


	15. Chapter 15

Food. Food galore. Pancakes, eggs, bacon and toast. Mountains of it. Food. Maple syrup and ice cream. Not good for breakfast but who gives a shit. This is healthy for us. Apple and orange juice. Milk. Corn flakes and coco pops. Food. Food! "Can we eat like this ever day?" Asks Nudge around a bite of pancake. We are each on at least our second large helping. No point in wasting food.

"Eating in a house or this amount?" Ig asks and starts dishing up more. The Cullen's just stare on in shock and disgust, with Bella finishing her first plate looking full.

"This amount. House is nice though." Nudge answers with a mumbled agreement from us. Guess the only problem with this amount is that it is nearly inhumane the amount we eat. Because we are hardly ever full we eat a ridiculous amount.

"What do you usually eat?" Jasper asks curious. All the Cullen's have this look, while Carlisle scares me. Yeah, I know, the great Maximum Ride _scared_. But he is a doctor, and has that air about him. One that terrifies me while bringing up bad memories.

"What ever we catch." I answer simply. It is obvious what they have been doing. Asking subtle questions; trying to figure us out. Not that it would work. Every question leads to another and another. Why, how, who when and what. None are going to be answered. None need to be answered. "Who wants to call Dr M?" I ask to the flock.

Angel and Nudge's hands shoot up like lightening. They love chatting to Ella for hours if they can. But at the moment we need to just tell mum that we haven't died, but Itex knows where we are. Hopefully she will have good news, and Jeb won't be with Itex this time. I give them the go ahead.

_Max, you need to trust me._ The grand voice buts in, Jeb this time and I shut my eyes. I love how my own father knows everything that goes on in my head. Everything! Not only do I have a mind reader, two now, but also I have my father in my head. _Everything was done for your own good._

_What the hell do you mean! What was done? _I nearly scream back. What has he done this time? Ari better have stayed dead, as far as I hate saying that. He is my little brother who didn't have more then a couple of years of a life. I can already feel the tears in my eyes as I remember killing my own brother before he came back to life.

_I put surveillance cameras in the house_. He answers with… if possible, a reluctant sigh. Oh, that just makes me just for joy. Note the sarcasm. Cameras in the house! Does he mean everywhere? _Yes, everywhere. Another test. Just to warn you, the pill's where fake._ Giving a sob I put my hand on my stomach. All another test.

_Stay out! _I scream as loud as I can. Two arms wrap around me softly and I collapse into Fang's warm hard arms. I'm pregnant. Pregnant. This was something that I couldn't be. They're coming for me. Opening my eyes I stare into a pair of worried black ones. He shifts us so he is sitting on the chair, me on his lap. I burry my face in his chest and give a sob; with no tears. Tears are for the weak. "I'm might be pregnant." I sob out again.

"Jeb?" Ig asks with a worried voice from across the table. The Cullen's all let out collective gasps while Gaz and Total just look terrified. Can't wait for the girl's responses. As I think this they walk in and I watch as the silent conversation between Angel and Nudge takes place, making them aware of what just happened. They look aghast. The flock knows what will happen.

"Another test. We were being watched. We have to leave." I say and try to get up. Fang just holds me tightly to his chest with a look of thought. I watch as he carefully eyes the Cullen's. Nudge nearly bursts as she informs of what is happening for mum and Ella.

"Ella is at a cousins and Dr M is hiding. They found out a few days ago about Jeb and couldn't get in contact with us because they don't have a secure line." Nudge whispers out sadly. Oh god.

"I'm confused." Emmett says while scanning us. Ignoring him Fang tries to reason with us.

"We are at the moment safest here." Fang says and looks down at me. He gives me a small kiss on the forehead. "Baby, you can't fly much pregnant. You can't fight either plus we need you safe." All I can do is huff annoyed. I might be pregnant, but I might not! We don't know for certain.

"I said I might be pregnant. Not definite." I glare at the floor with crossed arms, most likely looking like a child. The rest of the flock give a small laugh, except Angel. That's a worry. "Sweetie?" I ask her cautiously.

"Max, I'm sorry." She whispers. "But I can feel at least two." That would be were I blacked out. Shocks not good for a pregnant lady.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A smell burns my nose, but I don't move. A horrible beeping surrounded me; I can't hear anyone around me. Opening my eyes I am met with a white wall and metal bed, a shiny substance is wrapped around my legs and arms; diamonds. Then something I dreaded came through a door, invisible to even my eyes.

"Ah! Maximum, your up." Jeb smiled.

Someone save me.


	16. Chapter 16

**Fang's POV**

Twelve hours. That's how long she has been unconscious for. Twelve hours. What is worrying me more then that, which is nearly impossible, is that its nearly time. Sure the Cullen's can fight, but this is different from your usual fight. They are more deadly and blood thirsty then vampires. But somehow we have to manage.

They, the Cullen's, still don't know who we are. They don't know a thing about us, except we heal fast, eat heaps and have wings. Oh, and powers. But they don't know anything else, as much as they would love too. They might not be trust worthy, and until Itex is gone, we can't trust anyone.

Max has her head on my lap, her muscles tense like usual. Even when sleeping she can't relax. Nudge and Ig are sitting together on a love seat while Gaz is mucking around with Emmett. They go hand in hand. Angel and Total are doing whatever Angel and Total do. Alice and Rosalie are sitting reading a magazine; Esme's gardening, while Jasper is reading a philosophy book. Sounds boring. Bella, who is Edward's human girlfriend, is with Edward in his room and the last one, Carlisle is, I think, helping Esme.

Ig was the first one, stiffening slightly. Automatically I knew what that meant, and max hasn't woken yet. Muscles tensing I listen out for the familiar whirring that accompanies the flyboys. Sort of like a helicopter.

_Whir… Whir… Whir…_

Being quick but gentle I lay Max on the pillow and jump up. "Flock! Flyboys alert." I scream out. Ig and Nudge jump up, while the other three rush in with panicked looks.

"Erasers too!" Angel comments. With a small groan I start thinking of a plan. This is really Max's thing. We need to know how many first. "About fifty erasers, and Ig says the same for Flyboys." Well that works well. By this time the Cullen's and Bella are surrounding us. The person they are going for is obvious; Max. So keep Max safe.

"Angel and Gaz, erasers." I instruct. They both give a nod. "Total, you too." He nods as well. Angel and Gaz are a perfect group for that. Angel can make them drop with will, while Gaz can explode them.

"Ig and Nudge, flyboys." They nod. Perfect again. Ig can explode them, and the whirring gives away their location, while Nudge's power is about metal. So fight metal with metal. "They are after Max, so keep them away from the house. Go!" I order out. They disappear out the front and back door. Without looking at the Cullen's I go out the front and take off into the sky.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO **Jacob's POV**

_Why did the blood sucker call? _Paul huffs out. The rest of the pack nod in agreement as we cross the boundary line. I join them in the questioning. Sam called us about dinner time and half of us had to find excuses to get out. Dad let me go straight away.

_We have intruders._ Sam growls out and we all start running faster and faster. A km away my ears, and the others it seems, picks up the strangest sounds. An explosion goes off and the smell hits us. Metal and burnt hair.

_What the hell was that? _Half of them ask at the same time. Before we can answer we break through to the Cullen's house and all I can say is wow. The Angels as we have come to call them are all up in the air and are fighting. Well, all except Max. The things they are fighting are similar to us, except a touch more human looking. Then you have the robot things.

_What the hell is this? _Seth asks as we stare on. The two youngest are up against the humanised us and are going ok even though there are about forty. I can slightly hear the little girl telling them to drop, and them dropping out of the sky and to the awaiting Cullen's. The boy is fighting fist to fist, a small package exploding every once in a while.

On the other side are the robots, Krystal and Jeff. Krystal has the metal disks floating around her head as she also fights one on one, the disks cutting through the robots when she moves her arms a certain way. Jeff is fighting with glowing fists, smashing through them like no tomorrow. Then zipping in and out of both groups is the oldest, Nick. All of them have blood and scratches but continue fighting.

_Go help!_ Commands Sam and without hesitating we all jump into the fight.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO Emmett's POV

Someone is after them. Who I don't know, and they haven't said a thing. But with the way they are fighting, it is noticeable that they fight like this often. To often for someone that age. None of them have finished school, two still in primary. They should be going to parties and studying, not this. But they are good.

A howl confirms that the wolves have decided to stop staring and start fighting. They don't come over to this side, and I think that's a good thing. God knows we might mix them up with what the little kid called erasers. Human Lupins they said. They have wings too.

Jumping up high I grab one by its ankle and it drops down with me. They don't taste nice, as I figured out a while ago, but still it's a fight. Bella is inside with Max, and Edward is refusing to leave her side. Oh well, I get to fight more that way.

Another explosion brings three of the monsters down. The little kid has bombs of all things, but both of them are still fighting. Giving a punch to one that dropped but survived, it claws me back. They are pretty much like the wolves, hard to beat. Their punches are just as hard as the little kids. I think I broke my nose already, which is a first, not including the little kids punch, since I ages.

The little kid, Ariel, drops a few metres in the air and spins around wildly. Her eyes go everywhere, not concentrating on the fight. But each time one of those things comes near her, they just drop. She suddenly screams. "Fang!" The black haired one, Nick, rushes to her. They can fly over 100 km an hour. It's awesome. "Omega." That one shout stops them all from fighting. The two oldest, Nick and Jeff tuck in their wings and start plummeting straight to the house.

Snapping a neck of another of the monsters I watch on. A blur zooms out of the forest, as they are about fifty metres from the ground. The blur doesn't stop and goes straight through the glass window. The window doesn't shatter, but instead has a hole the size of a human.

Nick's wings pop out just before he hits the ground and even before his feet connect to the ground he is running. Another monster hits me in the face, and I look around. They seemed to have multiplied.

Keeping one eye on the fight and the other on what just happened I continue fighting. Three blurs run out of the house in a hurry. The earth begins to shake and suddenly the second blur shoots something. The third joins in and both are dodged. The monsters suddenly change course and fall towards the three blurs. Edward rushes out of the house towards the three blurs.

Running over to monsters I jump at them, bringing two down and punching them out. The other monsters pretty much dive bomb the last two blurs and the first disappears into the forest. Sprinting back into the fight the earth starts to shake slighting.

"Max!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Fang's POV (For all who didn't get it. Fang got a new power. He can control earth.)**

Max is gone. They got her. My usual emotionless mask crumples in pain. I can't do this without her. For us, when you mate once, you don't mate with anyone else again. They take a part of you forever. They are you forever. How ever long our forever is going to be. But my forever can't go on without Max.

"Come on Mate, lets get you inside." Ig says, pulling me up. Putting my arms around his shoulder I lean my weight on him. He knows how I feel, since Nudge was taken once. They have err… mated, as we go into heat every once in a while. Just like birds.

Walking into the torn up lounge room I slump against the couch Ig pushed me on. Tears don't fall, for I pretty much can't remember how. Max has cried a total of seven times since she was a baby. As a baby we cried but no one cared. As a toddler you learnt never to cry, because you would get punished. Well, Max has cried seven times, and I have cried about once or twice at most. A tear for when we couldn't find Gaz and the first time we lost the babies; but hardly more then that. Crying gets you nowhere.

A hand goes into mine and I look at the miserable Angel, she doesn't cry either, except for a single tear, which she wipes away. Gaz sits next to her and Nudge and Ig slump onto the love seat holding each other. The Cullen's, and as Max likes to call them, the pack, walk in and all sit down.

The pack looks like they had a few breaks and the cuts have mended. The Cullen's have a touch of blood, most likely from the erasers, and this or that that would have broken. They look as bad as the flock, but the flock doesn't feel pain. "Report." I bark out with a distressed voice.

"Scratches." Check for Total.

"Arm's out of place." Check for Nudge. I watch as Ig lovingly and carefully fixes her arm. Angel hops up and gives her hand to Ig. He starts placing the bones. That's usual, getting a broken hand. I have a feeling I broke my wrist but I am numb to it.

"All better." Angel sighs out and plops back down to me a little beat up but fine. Gaz snaps his finger and easily places it back.

"Scratches and bruises." He nods, gives a sniff then straightens up with a hard face.

"I'm fine, give me your wrist." Ig gestures to the purple wrist and I place it in his out stretched hand. Now what? This is really Max's thing to do. Be the leader and my heart.

"Why are you feeling like that?" Jasper asks with an overly confused face. Just to tell all who don't know, he can feel and manipulate emotions, just like Nudge. I don't answer and instead think. What do we need? Food is the obvious one. Water and supplies for Ig and Gaz. As much as Max doesn't like to admit it, the bombs come in handy.

"His mate just got taken. Why don't you guess." Ig nearly shouts out in frustration as he finishes my wrist. Placing it in my lap I look up.

"You have two options." I start in a monotone voice, but dead serious. "One; we grab our stuff, leave and you never talk about us or two; you help us out." They all look a touch startled as Carlisle, without a word, starts mending broken bones, fascinated at the broken bones on the vampires. Doctor and scientist; all the same.

"We will help." Esme says and Sam just nods. Vampires and werewolves. How can we get them to help? Strength is a plus with the vampires. Werewolves look like erasers so that works well. God I need Max.

"I guess I will have to explain everything first won't I." I give a dark chuckle my heart squeezing tight. Making sure my mind is thururly shut off from Angel, I think back to when I first met Max and Ig.

Flashback

_The slamming of a cage resounded around the nearly empty room. The last white coat walked out and turned off the lights. They always say good night to each other. Wonder what night is. I can't ask questions because that's bad. If you do something bad it hurts._

_A whimper came from my left. I got moved today, to a new cage. They said that I am three, so I get a new cage. Well they just said I was too big. Looking to my left I see blonde hair and tan wings. Wings! The person is like me! Sitting up slightly I see that the person is a girl._

"_Hi." I timidly say. You don't talk much here, because it's bad. Don't do bad things around the white coats. The girl turns her head and I see wide brown eyes. People with wings always have wide eyes and are really skinny. It might only be me, but I am always hungry. Wish we got more food._

"_Hi." She whispers and winces slightly. She leans back against the back of the cage tired, but alert. "Your… name?" She asks in stilted words. Name… I don't think I have one. Looking closely and through the dark I see bruises and blood. Gazing around the room with heaps of cages someone across the small room catches my attention. The boy has wings too! And is staring at us with a timid smile. I give one back._

"_Hi." He whispers. They are all about my age, which I can only be happy about. Happy. Weird thing to feel in a place like this. You can't feel anything except for pain usually. "White coats… call me… ex-exp-experiment three." They call me… Oh yeah!_

"_I called… exper-experiment two!" I beam at the words I can say. First time I have talked in ages. Not many experiments can talk. Some don't have brains that allow them to. The white coats said. Looking over at the pretty blonde girl she gives a small smile which light up her eyes. Pretty._

"_I'm experiment ummm…" She holds up one finger and bites her lip._

"_One." _

End Flashback

"My name is Experiment two, but you can call me Fang."


	18. Chapter 18

"My name is Experiment two, but you can call me Fang." I say with a cold voice. They gasp but don't say anything. Pointing to Ig I continue the introductions. "He's experiment three, but we call him Iggy." Ig stiffens but gives a nod.

Nudge being herself, buts in. "My names experiment five, but I don't like that name. So call me Nudge."

"My name is experiment thirteen, but the flock call me Angel." Angel says with no emotion. She grabs Gaz's hand affectionately and he gives it a squeeze. I remember Max gave her that name. She was to young to decided and when we said Angel, she would always look that way. My heart starts tearing apart. "He is experiment eleven, and my blood brother. But we call him Gasman."

"Why do you call him that?" One of the pack shouts out.

"You don't want to know." I reply and a cough interrupts us. Looking down I see an annoyed Total. "What are you?" I ask.

"Experiment fifty six. But I have been named Total." Total replies at the shocked faces.

"Our child hood was in cages in a place we have named The School." I start off. Everyone continues looking at me with a non-believing look. "The School doesn't stand any more thanks to the pyros…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO **Max's POV**

"Well Maximum," Jeb starts off in a pleasant tone as I strain against the diamond straps holding me down. How they moulded it I have no idea, but they don't break. Seems they have gotten smarter, and I can't show my new power unless I want them to do more tests on me. God knows we need to avoid that. "It seems you lost the babies through the hustle and bustle of the fight. We are going to try to cross breed."

Of all people to come in, I see Omega. He has a blank face on as he looks down at me. Did I mention I am in a hospital gown, so that means that he can most likely see me for he is standing at the end of the bed. "I will be back in an hour." At that Jeb walks out with a friendly grin and the door shuts behind him. I start to struggle harder, pulling and twisting. It doesn't work.

"Maximum." Omega greets like we are just passing through. He would also have a hospital gown on. I am guessing they down graded what we wore here. Hospital gowns of all things. At least it is something. Omega jumps up and nearly crushes my bones to get me to stop. I feel my arm break from the pressure but don't cry out.

Closing my eyes I shut off my mind as he thrusts in.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO **Bella's POV**

What are you meant to feel except for shock as you here that sort of story? As a human I have lived with split parents, and I thought that was horrible. Now I really do have no reason to complain, knowing someone has that sort of life. What life. They haven't had a life and that's the problem.

Inhumane doesn't seem to be a word they know and with the little I saw today I can tell that they are nowhere near human. None of their world is it seems. Fear of hospitals, needles and cages. Betrayal from their parents and attacking their siblings. Sale and death. It all seems so unreal, yet they lived it.

As they went through everything, even Paul and Rosalie looked horrified, but the flock, as they called themselves, stayed emotionless.

Questions where asked and we found out about their 'powers' as they called it. But they really are. Fire… earth? Mind reading and controlling… Controlling sound? Emmett cracked up at Gasman's ones. Or Gazzy as they say. Toxic fart. But he demonstrated and it came out yellow. We decided to stay clear.

Then to prove that all this happened, as the Pack didn't believe some of it, they showed us the scars. They littered their skin worse then Jaspers does. If they didn't have them their skin would look flawless, but every patch had a scar. Looking at Angel, and she really does look like one, I can see them all. Each of their veins has been used for one thing or another, a few nearly beyond repair. But thanks to their enhanced healing they are fixed. But I think what won't ever be fixed is their fear.


	19. Chapter 19

**Max's POV**

Didn't work. That is all I can say. Didn't work. That is all they can say. As much as they tried they can't get me pregnant. I want to jump for joy, but my body is screaming. No one knows that though. You have to hold tight in here, and can't show pain. After Omega it was an eraser of all things. Didn't work. They set tests to figure out why, and if it had any affect on me. Fighting, flying and running. Then they would try another creature. Didn't work. They finally realised that it won't work for anyone except Fang. My body has rejected everyone else. They want experiment two as well now.

I swear they know about my new power, most likely do. Everything I have touched so far is fire proof. Even the cage. They had to get a stronger one after I mangled two. But now? Onto the maze with hot coils under the feet and erasers chasing you. They want to know what my brain patterns are like as a seventeen year old. They are still fascinated that I have survived this many years. So am I.

The pain in my feet multiplies as I get to a dead end. Spinning around I launch myself off the wall and over the erasers head. Crashing painfully down on the hot coils I bolt for the exit that is in sight. I don't care that I am only in a hospital gown and everyone can see everything. If they wanted to see that they would sedate me. God knows that down there is hurting like hell and they have already had a poke at it. While I was half awake.

"Stop." A voice commands the eraser behind me; I keep running for a door that is opening. Two white coats walk through, but I throw my body through the small space above their heads. Twirling into a ball I hear gasps. Watching for the ground I place my feet just in time and keep on running.

"Get it!" Someone screams. It? I don't even have a number any more. "We need experiment one!" That's more like it. The whoosh of air alerts me and looking over my shoulder I see a dart coming for me overly fast. The same speed I am going. Using my mind I make it smash against the wall and keep running down the endless corridor.

"Tweetie! Come for a fight have you?" An eraser booms out at the end, which I am approaching rapidly. Lets say about three fifty km an hour. So this has taken a total of a few seconds. The eraser transforms fully and growls; spit filling the hall. Without hesitating I flick my fingers that way letting a fireball burn it to shreds.

'_Red Alert. We have an escapee on second floor' _A calming voice says over the intercom. My legs and arms burn, feet sting and breath is short but I don't stop. Swiftly turning the corner I see my saviour. A window. A window that will take me a few seconds to get to, for I am slowing down majorly. They haven't feed me at all. So I fainted at breakfast, got captured around dinner and woke up nearly straight away. Since then I haven't slept and it is the next day by the look of the sun bright above. Midday at least. Half a day in this hellhole is too much.

I can hear no noise at all. This scares me, for nothing good will happen. _'Sleeping Gas emitted now. Corridor has been closed off.' _Two bangs tell me that they have metal doors along the whole area in the roof, just to close off areas.

Taking a big breath that I can hold for a while I give a two footed kick at the metal. The metal, incredibly thin might I add, crumbles easily. Diving through and landing in a crouch I hear a touch to late as a bullet lands in my left leg and right shoulder. Another prick signals the sedative.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO **Fang's POV**

My heart pounded as we searched from the sky. All we can go from is what Max saw. That is all we have and it isn't enough! We're in Port Angeles, with the Cullen's and the Pack below us also searching. Angel sent the pictures to everyone.

Because it was a sunny day we had to wait till night-time. This killed the flock but we couldn't go into it alone. This time we need to destroy them once and for all. So we pretty much collapsed from exhaustion after telling them everything we could. The pack went home, to school and came back. The Cullen's went and hunted and the flock prepared when we woke up. Otherwise it took us about two hours to fly to Port Angeles and at the moment we are flying over warehouses and gigantic multistorey buildings. I know its one of those but which I got no idea.

What they could be doing to my love has ripped my heart apart and nearly killed me. But I have to stay together for the flock. I swear I would know if my Max died. A mate cannot live without their mate. I would know.

"Their!" Screamed Gaz and Nudge at the same time. The building has boarded up windows and looks broken down from the outside. From the inside it will look brand new. Signalling to the flock, I get them to follow me as Angel sends out a message to everyone.

In a minute they are all gathered around. The pack is in their wolf form, and it being so late at night means no one will see them. Hopefully. We have to be careful, because if one of the pack is captured then their secret gets out, same with the Cullen's. Us? Well, who would want to go back to that hell-hole.

Leading the way I stay in the shadow. I point it out and some of the pack gives a snort. "That's it?" Emmett amazingly whispers. All I can do is glare at him and look at Angel. She can tell us where Max is, for that is the first priority.

"Second floor at the back. Fang…" Her voice quivers in fear and my heart pulls again. Without giving a word I give the flock signal to move behind my back. Rushing over to the side of the building I spread my wings, jump and silently flap going for the window at the side. Bunching my fist I let dirt and stones coat it before whacking it into the wood. Splinters rained down and I drove my foot into the window. Crash.

Time to find Max.


	20. Chapter 20

**Max's POV**

This would defiantly not be where I want to be. After a match with another eraser and a few more injections of god knows what… they then had another poke around down there and through all this… they didn't take the bullets out. That means they don't care and I am about to die. This would confirm it.

Lying on the table half delirious from pain, hunger and thirst I am naked. Not a nice feel. They have me strapped down the with diamond straps, not that I could break the leather ones at the moment. Can hardly move one arm because of the bullet and I broke the other wrist. Grew back wrong.

Then if I did actually break them, I would have a problem running on my left leg, while my right has a sprained ankle. All in the life of a human avian. God I hope they come soon, because another ten minutes and I think my life is over. The scalpel is proving so.

Also that I am naked, meaning they feel like taking me to pieces. They don't even care that I'm not under for this. Then I forgot about my wings. They knew I couldn't fly with them cut, well they presumed so, and so they didn't do that. They plucked them a touch. They wanted to know how fast they grow back. I can see the small feathers growing but I don't think I will be alive then. They would also be broken and the bones have started to grow back wrong.

Must have realized that I would be rescued and did all the tests ASAP. Opening my eyes I stare into a white coats. A male, as most of them are. Must get overly lonely sleeping in their parents basements and decided that if they couldn't have a child they would chop one up. Nice how the world works like that.

"Just like a humans." I hear one of them mumble before something goes in down there and pain erupts. Holding back my scream I realize it is a knife. The knife comes out before… this is a touch gross… fingers start poking. Straining against the binds again I manage to somehow knock the scientist who is poking me in the nose. Enough that it has started bleeding and they all pull away.

Now, I would be using flames, but they put fireproof material over my hands. Giving my foot a painful, very painful stretch I again, painfully stretch it out and concentrate on fire. Instead of it surging through my hands a flame shoots out of my foot and two white coats are in the line of fire. Sweet… sweet revenge.

"Dosage of this should stop it moving." One of them mumbles beside me. Back to it. Now come on, I have a name. Maximum is my name, and they aren't using it. Even when I am dieing they aren't. Not even a number. Damn I feel small. A prick and a slight bit of pressure brings my senses alert, before they start to dull. I can still do stuff, except its like if someone is drunk.

"Now." Another voice instructs and looms over me with a self satisfied grin and slightly burnt eyebrows. Can't even blow fire out of my mouth, because they covered that too. Starting to get smart. Shutting my eyes I prepare for the feeling of the scalpel.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO **Emmett's POV**

Rosalie and I followed Fang through the window; Angel led. She is terrified, sobbing and that made them run _fast!_ Vampire fast nearly. Fang said he needed the strongest, and I was the only one who beat him. Apparently he has super strength, but he needs someone stronger.

'_Red Alert! _The buzzing fills my ears and then screams. I ignore them all as we split off from the others. Nudge, Gaz and Iggy run off somewhere else as Iggy shoots at the wall. The sound disappears. Awesome.

Suddenly we turn left at the end of the long white corridor. Can see why they might be freaked off hospitals. The smell is awful too. Burns worse then dog. Speaking of dog, Total is running just as fast as us to the left, well now straight ahead. Angel stops. She points at the door. Fang gives a big jump, nearly hovering in the air and does a two-footed kick at the metal door. It collapsed with no sound at all. The blind kid must have done that.

What lies before me makes me nearly gasp. I stop just in time as Fang launches himself at a man who is looming over Max. He has a scalpel in hand, but it doesn't touch her as he flies over the metal bench. Angel disappears as Fang nods. Quickly I knock out the last five with Rosie. Not much off a fight, but oh well.

Sound comes back, except for the warning thing. Thank god. Looking at Max I am horrified. Rose sobs and I pull her into my arms. Fang takes off his over sized shirt and lays it over Max, revealing scars that we have not seen. Hundreds of them. "Max?" He asks and grabs her face worried. He rips the material from her mouth. Her eyes slowly comes open and she smiles.

How she can smile is a mystery. I can smell her blood, but it does not call to me at all. She must be bleeding nearly everywhere. A few bones look broken or healed wrong. Her wings are nearly featherless and as much as I didn't want to see it… she looks like she was raped. "God." Fang whispers again, giving her a light peck and moves away. "Emmett." He motions to what looks like diamond straps. God.

"On it." I nod and let go of Rosie. Rushing to her feet I nearly struggle to pull apart the diamond strap, but manage. After her feet and hands are done, I try to be fast and do her wings. Looks painful.

"Thanks." Fang whispers, and picks her up. Gentle he pulls his t-shirt over her. She doesn't wince, but Fang does. I notice bullet holes and gasp. No one should ever have this sort of thing happen.


	21. Chapter 21

**Leah's POV**

'_Get people out?' _Paul seethes, obviously annoyed. Maybe when he finds his imprint he will shut it for once. Cutting off my feelings I watch as the mutants dive through shattered glass with two bloodsuckers. Ever since Emily and Sam got together my heart has crushed. But I have tried to get over having love. God knows it doesn't get you anywhere.

'_They know more about this then us, Paul.'_ Sam puts in and starts moving. Staying with Seth, who I have been partnered up with, just great… I start moving as well. Why do I have to get partnered up with my little brother?

'_Leah! Shut it.'_ Jacob cries out as we charge through the hole the bloodsuckers made. The boarded up door would also have metal on the other side. Guess they where right. We got the right place.

'_Split. When we get the signal we all leave.' _Sam ordered for there is a three way. Going straight ahead with Seth, I ignore the others. The place reeks worse the leeches and is all white. All sound suddenly disappears, and through the packs mind I realize this happened for everyone. A door appears on the right.

'_Right.'_ I tell Seth and we both push our weight against it. Giving a run up the thing crumples and we barge in. The place smells of vomit and piss, not the nicest smells at all. Cages line the walls. Small dog cages with things in them. Some look inhuman while others have slight problems. All have locks on the door.

Without hesitating I rush to one and crack the lock with my strength and throw the metal door open. About twenty cages line the two walls and all thoughts leave my mind at the _things_ in them. Some are clearly dead while others cower at the back. One or two are over five years old while the others are all toddlers. Each has blood covering them and none move. _'Changing back.' _I tell Seth and he looks away, finishing the last few locks on his side.

Feeling the heat withdraw slightly my body shifts shape. Standing up I toss the over sized shirt I have over my naked body. Trying to find a way to get them all out, I fix my gaze at a thirteen year old. She looks at me and crawls out, standing on overly shaky legs. "Get them out. You have ten minutes. Someone is waiting to help outside." She nods and I notice all of the more human looking ones are wearing hospital gowns. Weird.

Striping out of the top and tying it quickly on my leg I change back and run out the door, straight to the other. Seth helps me and we barge into a sight that makes me sick; literally. An eraser, as the flock call them, with a mangled bloody body in the corner of a fighting room, and another in its mouth.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO **Alice's POV**

We all have jobs. Nudge is apparently a hacker of all things. So cool! So she is going to get into the main frame and see if this is the last. Iggy and Gazzy… such weird names. Really ewwy what Gaz can do. Toxic fart! Any, they can make bombs! So they are going to blow the place up. Angel and Total are together, and first are helping Fang to get to Max, Em and Rose with them. Em is stronger then Fang and breaking the straps. Wow, he's stronger then me! A human.

Well, not a human. A human avian. Same difference. Any, Fang thinks he won't be able to break the straps, and needs Em. Then he and Rose are splitting up and searching that floor with Angel, to find any more experiments. How sad is it that they didn't have a normal life. No school; well, they did have school, but not the right school. But, none of the right school, or having fun or shopping! I couldn't ever live without shopping.

The pack is doing the same as Jasper and I. Getting people out. Not the white coats. That's what the flock call them. White coats. Not scientists, because they didn't know what they where when they where young. White coats. Apparently they do horrible things to children. Meanies.

"Sweetie, a pile is on our left." Jasper whispers. Giving a nod I run straight through the metal door and start gagging. Who knew; vampires can gag. Looking around I gasp. The walls have dog cages with humans inside. Three high ranging in height. Maybe this is where all the missing children have been going. Most likely.

"My god." I sigh out aghast. Most are toddlers, but some are older. None are older then fourteen and a pile look dead. Pee and vomit float through the air. Not wasting a second I speed along and break the locks. Half a minute later all the locks are in the middle of the room, on a metal table.

"Something is in the room across." Jasper indicates and points to another metal door. None of the children get out of the cages and I realize that some won't know how to walk. We have to run them out side to Esme, Carlisle and Edward. But first Jasper and I need to get what ever is behind the other door too.

Giving a nod I walk up to the door and push against it. The metal door would now have a tear in it. Walking through the room panic is all around. Scientists with a little bit of blood, that is tinted, rush around and the robot things swarm the room. But in the middle of this whole thing on a metal table is a little boy with black wild hair and pale skin. His eyes are shut and heart no longer beating. But what makes me collapse in dry tears is that the boy is open.


	22. Chapter 22

**Edwards POV**

A minute ago everyone went in. One peek into their minds made me pull out and try to focus on something else. Two minutes after everyone went in about fifty children ran out. Carlisle and Esme both drove cars hear, the biggest we have, so we can transport children back if needed. Also they put in medical gear, and that is set up on the other side of the street.

Using my speed I block off the running kids. "This way." I instruct and start walking. They follow without a word. Most of their minds are frantic and I can hardly understand the younger ones. None are over fifteen.

Esme immediately rushes and helps the youngest and I head back to the entrance to await more. I don't have to wait more then a few seconds before Alice and Jasper run out in a blur, one and two year olds in hand. They pass half over to me, and Jasper runs the rest over to Carlisle. Staring down at them I gasp.

The babies are nowhere near normal. All have malnutrition and their hearts are either to fast or slow. They have scars on their skin and three have scales. Putting them in the back of the open car I dash off to wait again.

When Fang told his story I didn't know what to think. How are you meant to believe that, even with the proof? Throughout my endless life I have witnessed terrible things and met many dangerous men and women. Rapists, murderers and terrorists. Some I took out in my rebellious streak while others I couldn't say a word about. How are you meant to go around know that you met them and if you said something someone might still be alive. You can't.

But they still tried. The flock… all of them still tried. They travelled the world to try and stop something that was unstoppable. No wonder they can't trust. Who do you trust if everyone could be against you?

For ten minutes a constant onslaught of children run out. The building is six stories high and I can hear a slight buzzing from nearly every story. The sad thing is, a pile of these children won't make it. Esme is already on the way home, after ten minutes, in Emmett's jeep with children piled high. But not all are fully children. One was a cat, but also a child. Hair but talks; babbles more like it.

Emmett and Rose ran out as soon as Esme left. They are running home and grabbing two more cars. This time we are using Bella's incredibly slow car and the moving van we bought. But they will be here in about two hours, and that is fast for my Bella's car.

A crash from above pulls me out of my thoughts. Looking up I see three figures; Fang with Max in hand, and someone else. Even though it is so dark I can clearly see how bad Max is. Her heart is slow as is her breathing. Not good. Fang jumps out the window, not opening his wings. About to go over there I stop. Jacob stumbles out with an unconscious Leah.

"Way to much for her." He mumbles, also pale. He runs over to Carlisle and places her sitting up right on the ground.

"Come on birdie, don't take away our fun." I turn around to see an Eraser stalking to Fang with a smug smile. "Great to fuck, don't you say." He laughs out harshly. The ground starts trembling, but suddenly stops. Looking at the eraser again he is dead and Fang has tears running down his face.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO **Fang's POV**

Watching the building go up in flames, I pull my love closer to me. God, I know one thing that happened and now I'm scared to know the others. I can't let go of her, and Carlisle says we need to check on her at their house. Where it is sterile. Well, more sterile then here.

Rosalie and Emmett, driving a van and truck both skid to a halt. It took us about two and a bit hours to finish up at the place. None of the white coats made it out alive as far as I know, and for that I am thankful. Omega tried to fight me, but once I had safely put Max in Edward's arms I got rid of him for good. Other then that Max hasn't let them.

The flock look torn. It is noticeable that they had a few fights in there and are all tired and scared. But they are not showing any weakness… Max and mine's little troopers. The Cullen's start helping the children into the moving van. All of the pack jumped in to, Jacob supporting Leah who still looks woozy.

"Let's go guys," I whisper, standing up. The flock get up at the same time, jumping in the air and leaving hell burning behind us.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Fang?" Max whispers from beside me. After getting back and through the crowded house, we made it too there spare room. Carlisle and Edward treated her and I couldn't help but grimace as they went on and on. Two bullets where taken out by Nudge and infections treated. She unfortunately also had to go on a drip, because she was badly dehydrated.

"Hey baby." I whisper and lean over the bed. A single bed for pretence's, but now Max is using it and the flock are lay around her having collapsed, refusing to sleep. Me? I haven't slept in two days, because Max wouldn't wake up.

"My god Fang." She whispers again and tears streak her face. Gently I lift her up and slide under her. The two tubes; one for the drip and one for breathing, lay on the side. Lightly wrapping my arms around her waist, she snuggles into me but suddenly stops. Her breathing picks up in panic and I notice her gaze on the needle in her arm. "Get it out!" She shouts and goes to pull it out. Grabbing both her wrists, I lock my hands around them.

Should have realized this would happen. Stupid, stupid, stupid. After that… I should have realized. "Max," I say clearly but softly. Her brown round eyes look at me in fear and my heartbreaks. There has only ever been one time she has looked at me like that, and that was when we where forced to mate for the first time. They gave me a boost of testosterone, which made me… god. "I'm not going to hurt you sweetie." I coo, trying to settle her.

"Then get it out." She whimpers and burries her head in my chest. Heaving a sigh of relief at knowing she isn't scared of me, I look around. The flock are starting to stir, and opening the door is Edward. Carlisle is at work at the moment. In a flash he is at our side.

"Max?" He asks carefully. Max jumps and pulls away from him fearfully. This really was worse then last time. "Max, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to take the I.V. out of your arm." This Max can't refuse and she juts out her arm. As quickly as he can, he takes out the needle and breathing device, leaving with both.

"Max!" Five cheers go up at the same time before everyone is on the bed. Guess everything will be ok.


	23. Chapter 23

**Max's POV**

A week has passed and I can finally walk. Would have been able to before, but Carlisle said I was given something that slowed down my healing rate. In other words, the bullet wound that got infected took ages to heal.

All the bruises are nearly gone, scars of plenty. Embarrassingly enough, I found out that Carlisle had checked out my vagina to see any wounds. He checked again while I was conscious.

Fang hasn't let go of me except when on the loo. He helps me shower, which is fine with me. But we are going slowly. I told my story twice. Once to the two little kids, and once to the Cullen's and Fang… The pack joined in the end. Again, embarrassing but oh well. Fang is being overly gentle and is at my beck and call. The flock is being themselves and are much more lively now. That was the last one.

Walking to the door, I wince a touch at my still sore muscles. Oh well, I have had worse. Much worse. Fang was worried that they had impregnated me, but I told him it wasn't possible. When I told him what happened he tried to pull away from me and all I could think is that he was disgusted. Turned out he was scared that he was doing the wrong thing. Not any more though.

The door creaks open and I look out to an empty corridor and a mountain of noise at the bottom. They told me that the amount of children they rescued was close to ridiculous. A few didn't make it, but Carlisle has been caring for the rest. Food got to be a problem, because no one knows that the Cullen's have visitors, and think that the flock and I are away because of a family death. If only they knew. But with food; the Cullen's have been alternating and going to Port Angeles to bring a car full of food back each day or two.

Reaching the stairs I look down with a smile. The place is packed with little children. Most where kidnapped from days to a year ago. Most still have families searching for them and want to go home. The Cullen's and Nudge have been getting a list of details through a long search and the Internet. But now we just have to tell them what happened.

"Max!" A pile of people gasps as I walk down the stairs. People rush me and all I can do is laugh happily. We are finally free.


	24. Chapter 24

The time for this to happen would be now. A massive theatre in Port Angeles. Massive is an understatement, but at least everyone fits. Everyone… meaning all the parents and families of the kidnapped children. The children that I am talking about are at this moment below; backstage. The theatre has an area below the stage and a pile of the seats where the actors wait; useful.

Camera crews are here too. As much as we don't want anyone to know who we are, this is the only way to get the word across. The word of what we are. Some of the people from school are here, for their families had babies taken. Only two or three, but more joined in the end. The seats where first reserved for all the families and then open for the public. We flew in many families with the money from Itex. They had a lot of money.

The curtains are down, so I can't see anyone out there. The place sits thousands and we only have about three hundred children. Two parents equals six hundred. Two children for each family is one thousand two hundred. Many people from the public, for the place is full. Great… I hate large crowds.

Fang's arm around my waist tightens. Angel is on my other side, hand in hand. Nudge next to her with Ig and Gaz on the other side. All hand in hand, or for the couples, arms around waists. The Cullen's can't be seen so they are staying backstage; something about the leaders of the vampire world killing them. Great.

The lights darken on the other side and a spotlight falls on us. The curtains pull back and I watch as thousands of eyes fall on us. No one thought that children would be saying this, but no one else could. No one else knows what happened.

"Parents and families, you have been called here today for we have found your children." I start off, my voice strong. I let a touch of emotion through, but not much. "But before that I need to tell you what happened and where they went." I hold back a sob and take a deep breath. Fang leans into the microphones lined up. They have one for each of us so that we can all talk.

"My family and I are different from your kind." Fang starts and I can hear the fear even if others cant. "The six of us are products of twenty years of experimentation; the first not to be exterminated at a few years of age. We where created to save this world if said company went over board. We where born to parents all over America. Out of the six of us, two blood siblings and their parents sold them to Itex. One was created for the experiment, two kidnapped and I myself was orphaned. The birth killed my mother."

He stops and lets them take it all in. _'Max, can I go next to fill in questions? Then Nudge wants to go.'_ Angel sends to me. Giving a nod at her she takes a deep breath. "We are telling you this, for we are one of hundreds who had this happen to us. Children and animals where taken for twenty years and experimented on. Total, who we found in New York, is a dog. He is like us. Different."

Nudge wipes away a stray tear and goes on. Troopers. "We grew up in a place called Death Valley. To survive I have fought since I could walk, been starved and beaten. They picked at me, and injected chemicals into my system. To be alive at about fourteen years old is a miracle in itself."

Looking at my family Ig gives the smallest nod. "I have been blind since I was seven from an experiment gone wrong. Not knowing what is going on was the hardest thing to ever happen to me. But please don't look at me in pity, for I have done more then someone my age should. I can do the every day things like cook, then the things that shouldn't be possible. I can pick any lock we have problem with and build a bomb from anything. This is our life."

"Since I was eight I haven't stayed somewhere longer then a few months, and that was once. We move every week and I haven't every been to a school for longer then the few months when one of us was badly hurt." Gaz starts, his voice strong. "To go to The School, the place where we grew up is worse then death and a place you avoid at all costs. Nothing good ever happens there." He stops and Fang gives my side a slight squeeze. Time to tell them and show them.

"I have kept this secret for seventeen years. My name is experiment one, but call me Maximum Ride" I start.

"Experiment two, but call me Fang." Fang says in a cold voice.

Ig winces but continues. "Experiment three, but call me Iggy."

"My name is experiment five, but my family calls me Nudge." One of the shortest sentences I have every heard her say.

"My name is experiment eleven." Gaz says in a loud voice. "But I was named Gasman."

"My name is experiment thirteen, but call me Angel." Angel says in a loud voice.

"The reason we are different from your kind is because we are not all human. They figured out a way to unravel the human DNA and place animal DNA in it. I am 98% human, 2% bird. This has effected us in ways that many would think impossible." I say and many gasp. All I can do is chuckle darkle.

"We are stronger, faster and fitter then anyone in this room." Fang announces.

"We heal fast enough that bullet wounds are completely fine half a week after." Gaz says and looks at me with relief.

"Our senses are advanced enough that I can tell who someone is by fingerprint, or the way their foot falls." Ig says with a wide grin.

"We have to eat three thousand calories a day, or in other words… our weight in food." Nudge says and I give a small giggle at her stomach rumbling.

"We have photo graphic memories." Angel says with a small laugh.

"But one of the biggest effects, that made our bones hollow, and air sacks line our insides is this." The flock moves away from each other as we said we would. None of us wanted to be in the spot light, so we decided to do it together. Standing at the front and left, with Fang on the other side I nod. Rolling my muscles slightly I let my wings relax and spread out of the hidden holes in the hoddie.

Flashes start going off around us at the six pairs of wings that are attached to us. Each a different size and colour and joint to us like an extra pair of arms. Looking at Nudge I indicate the metal microphones that we need. She nods and at the same time we let one fly to us each. The crowd gasps again and we move the remaining four.

"We have travelled the world trying to help you, and escape the torments that awaited us. We found out the last building three weeks ago, when I was captured for the very last time. With some help we freed roughly three hundred children from dog cages. A doctor has been helping us these past few weeks so that all the children would be healthy again. Sadly enough some did not make it." I announce into the mike.

A few people sob and my eyes tear up. I know how they would feel, for if that happened to anyone in my flock, I would die. The spot lights that are on each of us all aim at me as the flock go back stage. Looking out to the audience I continue. "The reason that none of the children could go straight back is because they are like my flock. For the amount of time your children have been missing, they have been at Itex. You need to understand that they are not normal, but are not freaks. Each has a percentage of animal in them, and this will have consequences. For many this can be seen, and for others it will take a few years.

"They might have a thing my group calls powers. Each person in my flock has at least two. They can be dangerous or harmless, but they don't make your child any different. The flock shall be bringing your children out, and we will call up your name so we don't have a rush. Any questions may be asked, and if there is a worry about your child please say." At this a round of applause breaks through and the whole stage lights up with the flock and a child each in hand.

A few have abnormalities, but none of the children that survived where overly different. Most have a scale or something of the sort. The one toddler who looked slightly like a cat Carlisle was able to laser the hair of her body. She looks normal now, with pale skin and cat slit eyes.

"My baby!" Someone cries out in the crowd and before anyone can do anything a lady races up to the steps beside the stage. She stops when she sees me and all I do is nod. Faster then I have ever seen a human move before she is beside Angel who is holding a little boy with browny grey hair and a touch bigger ears, but otherwise normal. If I remember correctly this child is part mouse and the only differences were his hearing and smell plus love of cheese.

"Thank you." The lady whispers and holds the one year old to her chest. A man races to her, says a small thankyou and takes both in his arms. Six more people walk up to the stage and say a quick thankyou before taking a child into their arms.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Took a few hours but all the babies and toddlers have been returned to their rightful parents. As soon as they had their child they all went back to their seats and family. As I stand on stage with my family, including Total who has had enough of entertaining I can see the tears. The final bit is here.

"Tim, Bethany, Elizabeth, Sarah and John," I call out and a few heads perk up. Five thin eleven and twelve year olds walk out onto the stage with a frantic scared look. Giving each a gentle look I gesture out into the audience. All five nervously walk down the stairs and look into the crowd. Tears start welling up, but I just manage to push them down.

"Bethany!"

"Elizabeth!"

"Tim!"

"Sarah!"

"John!"

Screams came from the whole area and the tears started falling. The five kids dash into the arms of parents and squeals of delight come from friends. After a few minutes they all go and sit down with their respective parents and all goes quiet again. "Any questions?" I ask; my family crowded around me.

"Is that all of them?" Someone sobs out, breaking my heart. I can't answer as I see the terror on some parent's faces, while others break out sobbing.

"We are dearly sorry, and we know how you would feel. Max, Ig and I have raised the three youngest since they where babies and when Max was taken I was heart broken." Fang says with a strong voice and pulls me tighter with a protective stance. "We have the children's bodies still, of the ones who didn't make it. After this finishes letters will be sent out to all parents to explain the differences in your child or to arrange the funeral. The money recovered from Itex shall pay for them if needed." All goes quiet again as this sinks in.

Suddenly a man and woman stands up with a child in hand. "We would just like to thank you so much. Nothing can possibly explain what it feels like to have one of the twins back, even though Lily didn't make it. You truly are angels."

* * *

Hey all. That is my first cross over. This is also posted on my other account. Umm... if you want a sequel then tell me so. Otherwise could i pretty please have a review.

Well... love you all.

Golden


End file.
